Bloodline Masquerade
by tiger350
Summary: The tale of two twins, Victims to the Atlesian military, Whose lives get turned upside down sending them Searching for their place in this world.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Syrus was snuggled up next to his sister Trinity the two of them deeply asleep. The door to their room swung open. A wave of light flushed into the room, leaving half of the room dark. A tall spindly figure walked into the room. "Hand away from the switch, close the door on your way out" Syrus grumbled, not moving from his position. The figure jumped not expecting Syrus to be awake. Trying to retain a powerful stance the figure opened his mouth. "We are sleeping, leave" Syrus cut him off. The man put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not sure what authority you suddenly gained but last I checked you where Atlas property."

"Last I checked I could break your legs with my hands tied behind my back. Let us sleep"

"You have no idea what I could have done to you soldier. With a few words I could have you…"

"Where the fuck were you last night or the night before. Fucking sleeping. We get one night a week you selfish prick"

"You are young so I'm letting that slip of the tongue slide. Boy you are to respect your"

"I swear to god you say father I will break every bone in your body while you watch. You are nothing to me but a warden!" Trinity grunted "oh sorry. Keep it down Trinity is sleeping"

"You dare!" He began to walk towards the two of them. Syrus sighed

"Keep my spot warm" Syrus got out of bed and Trinity spread out across the bed taking up all of the space. The man stopped in his tracks.

A well-built young man stood before him. Syrus had a rectangular face with a defined sturdy jaw line. His blue eyes were small and spaced evenly apart. He kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair black in colour but with purple highlights. He wore a pair of training bottoms and nothing else. He walked straight, his face held forward in a steady determined gaze, and had an air of authority despite his position in the food chain. A relatively short person. A tattoo of the Atlas insignia across his right pectoral and two metal plugs directly above each other on his abdomen. He stood his eyes adjusting to the light.

Syrus looked around at his room. A bleak room a bare metal bed with just a mattress behind him. The walls were all concrete and the room was furnished with nothing but a desk a red punch bag, adding what little colour there was to the room. On the door the window was barred. And a small wardrobe. On two hooks at the end of the room sat two light purple hoods.

In front of him stood a tall figure. In a white Atlesian military uniform. He had a strong chiselled jaw a smart combed over haircut. Most of his features obscured by the darkness

"Now you're going to leave this room, go cry to security come back with someone with a pair of balls isn't that right?" Syrus snarled, bearing his teeth. The man was shocked by what he heard. "In the meantime Trinity and I are going to get some more sleep. Now stick to the program and get out."

The man smirked and shook his head producing a small device from his back pocket. A few sparks arced from it and Syrus's eyes widened. "Not today brat!" the man said. He thrust the device at Syrus. Syrus instinctively swung his leg kicked the man in the forearm. Knocking the device out of the man's hand. He grabbed his elbow and thrust his knee upwards. The sound of bone cracking echoed across the room. The man's arm was broken.

The man recoiled and let out a cry "you won't get away with this!"

"Do I ever" Syrus replied climbing back into bed "shuffle over." The man scampered out of the room shouting and yelling.

"I wish you would be less violent" Trinity said.

"My methods work don't they?" Syrus replied.

"I hate watching what comes next though. If don't want you hurting yourself"

"It'll be fine I promise." The two of them nestled up next to each other before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Loud footsteps could be heard thundering down a hallway outside of Syrus and Trinity's door. Among the commotion the thin man could be heard. A man in a full suit of battle armour stamped into the room. Syrus opened his eye.

"Trinity stand back. End of the room" Syrus commanded. She nodded and scurried to the corner of the room. Syrus walked up to the man and tuned around. He knelt down and put his hands behind his head.

He was brushed to one side and the man mad a b-line for Trinity. "Hey get back here I attacked Masque not her!" Syrus shouted. The man ignored Syrus and instead extending a collapsible electrocuted stun baton. Trinity shrank at the sight of the man towering over the girl. He raised his baton. Trinity's eyes widened her mouth opened but she was too scared to scream.

Out of nowhere Syrus sent his fist careening though the air into the side of the man's head smashing the visor as it hit the wall. The man turned around. Syrus growled and bared his teeth. The man snarled in return and took a charge at Syrus brandishing his weapon. Syrus disappeared. Another fist hit the man clean in the back knocking him over. "Trinity I will never let them hurt you! Always remember that!"

Syrus knelt down his back tuned to the man. The man thrust his baton swiftly into his back. Sparks arched from Syrus. Parts of his body shifted left to right as if he where some glitch in a computer game. He let out a cry of pain. And a shout

"To be human is to be weak! I am an animal!"

* * *

 **Author's note: whelp that was the first chapter of my OC fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. don't be afraid to leave a review. if you have any questions shoot me a PM I will answer as long as it doesn't reveal too much or spoil anything. next chapter will be much longer. that comes out next week. see you there!**


	2. Chapter 2: Monday morning blues

Trinity was sat on the floor reading her book. Syrus sat was on the bed running his fingers through her hair.

"This is a good thing we've got going here" Trinity said

"yea" Syrus replied

"I could just sit here and finish my book and you could just sit there having a great time with my hair."

"That'd be great"

"But beggars cant be dreamers I guess. lets get up and dressed"

* * *

The two were up and dressed. "Pumps on" Syrus said. He picked up a small clear cylinder full of a green liquid a tube connected to the top and bottom of each end. Syrus plugged the tubes into the ports on his abdomen. He pulled his grey t-shirt over the pump. But it still jutted out underneath the shirt. He sighed.

Trinity collapsed. Syrus rushed to catch her managing to close the gap between him and her without moving. He caught her in time. "What did I tell you? Put your pump in slowly and you won't get a glucose rush. You ok?" he said

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Calm down!"

"Good"

Syrus let out a sigh of relief. There was a knock on the door. Trinity made some variety of giddy noise. Syrus sighed "great." A panel at the bottom of their door opened. Through the panel a small metal tray was slid underneath. On the dull metal tray was two small cardboard boxes and two small plastic sachets of water. On the boxes where names and numbers. _Masquerade operative 1: 73_ was labelled on one of the boxes. _Masquerade operative 2: 84_ was on the other. Syrus was gone. He reappeared in front of the door and stuck is foot under the gap. "I said food supplement 85!" he snarled. A feminine voice came from outside of the door. "Sorry Under orders from masque" said the voice.

Syrus furrowed his brow and picked up the box labelled _Masquerade operative 2: 84._ He looked for Trinity she wasn't where he thought. He felt a finger on his shoulder he grabbed the arm it was attached to and moved to swing the person over him when he heard an " _eep!"_ she let go.

He turned around to see his sister in the light. A short girl with long brown hair. Dressed in a skirt, a white button up shirt, a pair of black stockings and a black waist coat. Two holes where cut out of the outfit to make way for the pump. She smiled and picked up the other box

"Don't startle me like that" Syrus said.

"My pump is on nothing could go wrong"

"I know I-I just" he let out a sigh

"Don't be so hard on Masque he is trying."

"That man isn't who he says he is!"

"That man is in the infirmary getting his arm fixed!"

"I-I'm sorry I'm being difficult again aren't I"

"It's ok it is not your fault"

Trinity gave him a hug and as soft dig in the arm. The two of them sat down on their bed. They tore open their boxes to find a small plastic bag two cubes of some in descript material and a brick of gelatine containing chunks of meat and vegetables. The two but the gelatine in the bag followed by the cubes and then the sachets of water were poured on top. In a matter of seconds the bag of strange objects where transformed into a stew ready to be eaten. The two of them quickly slurped their food down.

"Do we have time for a run?" Trinity asked

"My calibration is still a bit off but after individuals we'll do it"

"Ok"

There was a gentile knock on the door. "Yours" Syrus said. Trinity sprang off of the bed and jumped for joy. She ran to the door and it swung open. A red haired woman in a smart dress stood in the door way. Syrus couldn't see her fully from where he was sitting. "Sam! You came first!" Trinity cheered. "A good tactician is always punctual. And it's Samantha" She replied. Something jogged her. Almost sending the woman falling into the room but she managed to keep her balance. She looked over her soldier. "I could have you reported to H…" she stopped talking. A gravelly voice came from the hallway. "You wouldn't do that now would you? Syrus would suffer" Trinity tried to fight back a laugh

"Uuh… oh yes of course for Syrus' sake." Syrus, upon hearing the voice, sprang out of bed and ran at Trinity. He disappeared. A fist came hurtling at the man outside the door. He swung his arm pushing the first downwards as he did so. Syrus came toppling to the ground. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone did you" the man said. "So Greyson am I getting better?" Syrus said pushing himself off of the floor"

"Let's leave the boys to have their fun come along Trinity" Sam said. Trinity scurried out of the door. She gave Syrus a quick kiss on the cheek before running after Sam, who was already halfway down the hallway.

Syrus turned to Greyson. He was a wolf faunas whose face and body put him anywhere between 20 and 30. A pair of green eyes being his only definable feature on his face. Atlesians seemed to all have the same strong jaw. A pair of ears poked out of his silvery grey hair. His hair was unkempt unlike everyone else in this facility. She was average height and a pair of broad soldiers. He had a muscular build and wasn't afraid to show it the man wore a pair of training shorts and a white vest.

"How did you do that thing?" he asked. Greyson's eyes widened his head cocked to one side, confused. "You know. You managed to stun Trinity's teacher without touching her. How does it work? Can you teach me? How can I use it in battle?" Syrus looked exited. Greyson chuckled.

"Wow they really don't let you out of here do they? Let me get one thing straight. Not everything I do can be used in battle got it?"

"Uh huh"

"That 'technique' is called flirting and it is used for several purposes but not combat. Think more getting what you want from people of the opposite sex." A thought crossed Greyson's mind "it won't work on Trinity though." Syrus looked confused "promise me you won't try this on Trinity!"

"W-Why?"

"Promise me!"

"Ok I promise"

"So you want to learn how?"

"Yes!" Syrus got excited.

Greyson looked at a clock on the wall "let's get to the dojo first" he said ushering Syrus to a room down the hallway. The room was brightly lit by windows at the very top of the room. The floor was wooden with standard training ground symbols on the floor. The walls where the same white as everything in the facility. At the 4 corners of the room where glyphs blue light arching between them occasionally. "You know the, drill collar on" Greyson said. He produced a metal collar with glyphs carved into it. Syrus fumbled trying buckle the collar around his neck. "Can you help" Syrus said looking up to Greyson "here I'll"

"You're late" team of people stood across the room tapping their feet. "Where have you two been?" One of the voices said.

"Picking up the boy that manages to scare a room of 'grown men' so much they can't even pick him up so they can do their job"

"He is violent you can't use that as an excuse"

"Quick question. What the fuck do you do? Clipboard!" Greyson barked. A man in a grey suit wearing a pair of glasses moved to the front holding a clipboard.

"More than you that's for sure"

"Oh really! Enlighten me then" the man stood there his jaw dropped. His glasses almost fell off of his head. He adjusted his glasses

"I clock his physical capabilities, progress and physical status"

"Of course because he'll need to look at bar charts in the heat of battle. Wont he!" Greyson turned around to help Syrus with his collar.

"You wouldn't understand" the man said smirking "mutt." The man muttered. Greyson's ears twitched. He turned fury in his eyes.

"The fuck did you just call me" the man's heart sank his eyes widened. "The fuck did you just call me!" Greyson Growled baring his teeth. He snatched the collar from Syrus' hands. He broke into a sprint directly at the man. He was making nonsensical noises somewhere between barks and shouts. The man was scared. He tried to retain his confident snide look. Greyson drew closer, tearing across the room. The man gave up trying to look confident and began to run. Not knowing what to do when he reached the end of the room. He just wanted to get away from this beast. Greyson was upon him letting out a loud shout as he punched him square I the back of the head. The man fell to the ground and slid for a metre. The collar was latched around the man's neck. Greyson flipped the man over and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and began to pull him to the edge of the room.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I-i-it just came out. Please. I don't want this. Help! Someone!" tears where brimming in the man's eyes.

Greyson had the man held up just shy of the wall. "You are sum. Disgusting pencil pushing self-righteous shit. If it weren't for people like you locking my people away in Menagerie there'd be no white fang, no need for anti-terrorist units. My brother would still be alive! So Why? Why should I let you live!" Greyson screamed. The man was sobbing, terrified.

"P-p-please! Somebody help! I-I'm sorry! East wall down! East wall down!" the man cried

"Head trainer's voice only" Greyson said

Everyone stood still unable to tear their eyes away from what was happening. Syrus appeared next to Greyson.

"He isn't worth it. Greyson let him go!" he was shaking Greyson "What did you tell me? A man must have the chance to ruin their own life. I will let this man have that chance" Syrus said getting into a fighting stance

"He-he called me"

"I know. A wise man once told me never to kill a child even if they look like a man" he gritted his teeth but nodded understandingly. He took the collar off of the man and threw him across the room. "Here Greyson said" buckling the collar round Syrus' neck. The man scrambled to his feet.

"I'll get General Masque then you'll regret this!" the man ran out of the door followed by the rest of the trainers. Leaving only Greyson and Syrus.

"So now down to training. East wall down" Greyson said seemingly calmed down.

"Yea!" Syrus said throwing his t-shirt off.

"Whoa, whoa no I meant my secret ' _technique_ '"

"Oh ok"

"Now do what I do" Greyson lent up against the wall crossing one leg over the other and smirking "it is all in the body language." Syrus tried to repeat after Greyson. After almost falling off of the wall trying to get into the same position as Greyson. "In future you'll need to do that in one fluid movement" Syrus nodded. "Now considering you are built like a brick shithouse like me you'll need to draw emphasis towards your body but not to the point where you are showing off. Got it?"

"Yep" he was lying.

"Now try this" Greyson began to talk about random topics subtly gesturing towards himself and occasionally moving closer maybe putting his hand on Syrus' shoulder. "See? Now you try" he said. Syrus attempted to mimic Greyson to a tee when Greyson stopped him. "You're too robotic. You need to do it for yourself while still doing as I do. Loosen up figure out who you are" Greyson instructed

"I don't think I'm cut out for this" Syrus said Greyson nodded understandingly "let's fight!"

Syrus was gone a blow came to the back of Greyson's head. He staggered. Turning around and taking as swing to find no one there. A blow came to Greyson's side making his stomach lurch. He reeled. He snarled baring his teeth. He turned around and swung for the air in front of him. Syrus appeared before him taking a blow to the chest. Greyson grabbed the device attached to his abdomen and ripped it off of him sending a spray of green liquid across the room.

"Syrus!" Greyson's shouts echoed around the room. "Semblance! You rely too heavily on it. Learn to fight like a man not an atlesian prisoner." Syrus nodded.

Syrus took a swing. Countered. Strafed to one side. Punch, countered. Quick dodge to avoid Greyson's fist. Take a swing, blocked. Duck voiding a foot. Jump dodging another. Kick. Greyson caught Syrus' leg. A quick twist and Syrus was on the floor. He pushed himself up only to see a fist. He was on the floor again. He wiped the blood off of his face. The two of them growled at each other baring their teeth. Putting one fist to their chests they shouted at each other at the same time. "To be human is to be weak! I am an animal!" the two of them charged at each other.

"Enough!" boomed a voice from the door. The two of them stopped in their tracks. Stood in the doorway General Masque, his arm in a sling, beamed at Greyson. Behind Masque quivered the man in the man in the grey suit. "Greyson! Can you explain this?"

"The man called me a mutt!"

"So you attempted to murder him!"

"I-I… Yes sir"

"That's it you're off Project Bloodline Masquerade! As of now you have no affiliation with this laboratory any mention of your connection will be denied." Greyson nodded gave Masque a salute and walked out of the room alongside the general shooting the man in the grey suit a look that made him flinch.

"You are the best trainer in all of Atlas I'll give you that. But… you are dangerous"

"I understand"

"No one is safe when you are in training"

"With all due respect general the man intentionally tried to mock me and expected to get away with it"

"I understand but it is not just that. It is not your fault. You are a wolf faunas. Like your brethren you can go feral upon agitation. People are unsafe around you." Greyson stopped in his tracks. Denied because of his race.

"I-I"

"I know it is hard for you to take in. I know. It isn't your fault."

"Make sure Syrus Trains without his pump. He has become to dependant on his semblance"

"His and his sister's blink capabilities is what started this project!"

"What happens when his pump breaks?"

"I respect you decision as a senior member of staff. Training will resume as you intended"

Syrus appeared before the two of them holding up the man in the grey suit by the neck. "Fire him and loose a physio logger!"

"Syrus!" Masque and Greyson Shouted

"To be human is to be weak! I am an animal! I will kill everyone in this facility before you let him go!"

"Syrus be reasonable" Greyson said "you'll get a new trainer"

"No! I'll get a new warden!" a tear streamed down Syrus' face "this man has had his chance"

"Soldier put him down" the general shouted

"I'll put him down when you let Greyson stay!"

"Do it" the general barked "you've never killed a man in your life. Go ahead." Syrus' grip tightened. The man's screams for helps where replaced with chokes, splutters and gasps for air. "To be human is to be weak, to be human is to be weak, to be human is to be weak" Syrus stared at the general. The general beamed back at him. Both waiting for the other to cave. Neither intent of giving in. "Syrus" a young female voice called out from down the hall. The three of them turned around to see Trinity in the hallway. Her holding collar shattered in her hand. "Please put him down!" she cried out. She began to sprint down the hallway chased by her trainer. She ran as fast as she could disappearing and reappearing further down the hallway. "Please!" she screamed.

Syrus released his grip the man fell to the ground shuffling back out of fear. Gasping for air. Syrus fell to his knees sobbing. Trinity blinked past the two men and rapped her arms around him consoling him. She turned around, furious. "Look what you've done." She barked "one of Atlas's strongest assets, the brawn of project bloodline masquerade, my brother reduced to a snivelling mess!" the general was shocked Greyson was taken back. "He resents you enough as is!" she continued "look at your arm!" Masque looked down at his arm, broken and in a sling. "Think what this will do to your 'relationship' you only have two arms" she stood up "split up the training sessions for heaven's sake half for Greyson half for the pencil pushers. If you're so scared for their sake. Was it really that difficult to figure out?"

"Trinity I-it isn't that easy" said Masque

"Make it that easy! You are in charge here! Look at my collar!" she threw the shattered remains of her collar to the floor "your safety measures work because we let them! So help me god I've seen him truly angry and I will let him of his leash if you let Greyson go!"

"W-we can't the man is too dangerous"

"Like Syrus is any better! Father. Is that what you want to hear? For the poor boy's sake for your daughter please, please keep him."

"I-I understand it will be arranged Trinity. I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of this conflict"

Syrus stood up, wiping away tears, and hugged Trinity. He whispered in her ear

"T-thank you"

* * *

 **Author's note: It is all in the technique. Thanks for reading! As per usual leave a Review if you want. if you have any questions shoot me a PM and i will reply a long as it doesn't reveal too much about the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3: All in the technique

"So how comes Masque listens to you"

"Negotiations are a part of tactics… and I didn't break his arm"

"Ok I'll give you that"

* * *

The two walked into the room. The door slammed shut behind them the sound of a heavy lock could be heard clacking shut. Trinity picked up one of her books on field strategy. Syrus lay into his punch bag. Punch after punch swing after swing the bag came back. RRIP! The bag tore, there was a hole in the side of the bag. "Pencil" Syrus said

"We going for a run? After Monday?"

"Better plan" Syrus replied

He plunged his hand in the side of the punch bag and pulled out a spring. "I have a plan"

"You? Plan ahead?" Trinity laughed

"Just you wait. Anyway I'm going to need a conductive distraction to bypass the electric layer in the wall got it?" Trinity nodded and threw him a pencil from her desk. She carried on reading through her books. No matter how hard she tried to focus the occasional sound of metal bending wood cracking and lead scratching disrupted her from her book.

"Be quick we only have 2 hours until ops" Trinity said over her book. Syrus nodded.

"Done!" Syrus said patting himself on the back. Trinity looked up to see a sharp metal spike curled at the back. The tip of the spike was covered in pencil lead. "Trinity you ready?" she put down her book and put a thumb up. Syrus threw his shirt to the floor braced himself and thrust the spike into the wall sending chips of concrete flying across the room. He began to convulse. Parts of his body blinking left and right. Trinity ran and tackled him off of the wall. The two of them fell to the floor. "There has to be a safer way to deal with this wall" Trinity laughed. Sparks arched between the coils on the improvised device. "You fit to blink?" Trinity asked

"I'll be fine" Syrus said. He got up and brushed himself off.

"So what is this plan? What are you doing?"

"Oh. Many things are happening. Do I understand any of them? No. Will I likely regret them? Yes. Is that enough to make me stop? Hell no!" The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. "My time to shine!" Syrus took a run at the wall and blinked outside of the room. Trinity ran to listen at the door. There was a loud thud. Syrus had blinked and smacked into a wall.

"Aah!" the same voice that came from the door on Monday let out a scared cry. There was the sound of a crackle.

"Whoa, whoa calm down. I just came to chat. Put the semblance inhibitor down"

"Masquerade operative 2. W-what are you doing out of your cell"

"I felt the need for a stroll."

"I-I. I have your food rations. M-Masquerade"

"Please call me Syrus"

"I-I don't think I'm allowed to"

"I won't tell" Trinity could feel his smirk through the wall.

"O-ok. _Syrus_ I-I have your rations"

"Oh thanks! God let me tell you I am starving. But less about me, how was your day."

"M-my day? You're the first person to ask me that." She sighed "a day in the life of an atlesian intern I guess"

"Oh how comes?"

"If you aren't a general, a huntress or related to the Schnees then you're nobody in Atlas"

"Hey everyone is someone no matter where you are. And you? You're going up in the world. You're in the academy right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Uniform"

"Oh Yea, Right"

"Whelp I should probably get back inside before a guard comes out and savagely beats me. Mabey I could break out of my cell some other time and we could talk for longer"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"W-w-well Masque says you're some kind of violent degenerate. But you seem nice so here"

"85!"

"Don't sweat it. Pay your sister my respects"

Syrus blinked back into the room carrying two packs of rations and two sachets of water. Trinity was fighting back laughter her face red. "You're about as smooth as sand!" she laughed "you really are your trainer's student. Sam has terrible taste"

"Wait you know about the technique as well?"

Trinity was on the floor laughing "do they teach you anything other than punching?"

"Does kicking count?"

"Nope"

"Grapples?"

"Oh you poor soul."

"Well it worked didn't it? I got food supplement 85"

"That and…"

"What?"

"Theta had the hots for you since she arrived!"

"How do you know?"

"Tactics training isn't long. I go out I socialise"

"Great so I know even less about the world now. Wait! You don't have eight hour lessons!"

"Come on cheer up you got 85 didn't you" Trinity put her hand on his shoulder. Syrus smiled.

"Heh… I guess you're right"

The two of them ate their rations.

* * *

"Quick question"

"Shoot"

"Do you know her semblance?"

"No why?"

"I think she tried to use it on me"

"In what sense"

"Her cheeks turned red. But nothing seemed to happen. Either I'm immune or I haven't noticed the effects."

"Not everything is for combat Syrus! She was blushing.

"Blushing?"

"See it as a way to know if your 'technique' is working"

"I think I get it"

There was a knock on the door.

"Run?" trinity asked

"Run" Syrus replied. The latch to the door unlocked and the two of them where gone. A man in body armour walked into the room. He turned to see the device in the wall. He panicked and fumbled for his pocket. A fist came hurtling into the back of the man's head. He fell to the ground. Another hand grasped the baton out of the holster on his belt as he fell. A shock came to the man's back. A walkie-talkie like device slid out of his pocket. Syrus' foot came down crushing the device under his foot. The two of them sprinted off down the hallway blinking to get closer and closer to the door.

They reached the door. Trinity, stun baton in hand, turned to Syrus. "Remember follow my lead. Left, right, right, vent, armoury, right, home free"

"Wait!"

"What?

"A bloodline masquerade is nothing without masks!" he blinked down the hallway and walked back into their room. He came back out holding two purple hoods. Trinity smiled and took a hood from him. They put the hoods on. Out of the cloth descended a mask. Syrus' reminiscent of a theatre comedy mask and Trinity's reminiscent of a tragedy mask. "Morph check" Syrus said. Their masks bean to shift and change becoming a range of shapes and facial expressions before shifting back into their original shape. "Ready?" Syrus nodded. Trinity thrust at the lock with the baton, frying the electronics. The door swung open.

Trinity ran into the room and dived to the ground. "Hey!" A guard shouted. Another turned around. Syrus blinked passed trinity and punched the guard in the face shattering his visor knocking the man out. Trinity thrust her baton into the knee of the other guard sending him toppling over. Trinity threw herself up and the two of them sprinted for a door to the left. "Syrus room after this there will be a girl sitting on the bench directly right of you. Wink at her."

"What! Why!"

"Have I ever lead us wrong?"

"Ok" Syrus shoulder barged the door sending it flying open. A large man in a heavy suit of battle armour stood across the room. The luging mass of the soldier stood almost twice the siblings size. "Double stun!" Trinity shouted. Syrus nodded sprinting at the man. He dived down and slid allowing a stun baton to go sailing over his head through the air. The weapon hit the man shocking him Syrus blinked up to him retaining his momentum and tackled him through the door sending fragments of the door flying across the canteen Syrus and the man had just entered. Trinity ran to catch up. Trinity watched as Syrus stood up dusted off his soldiers and realised who was next to him and what Trinity had asked him to do. His mask ascended into his hood and he shot a quick wink at Theta before dropping his mask and sprinting off with Trinity. Her face flushed a bright shade of pink. The girl sat across from Theta's eyes widened questioningly staring at her.

"Why did I need to do that?" Syrus asked. Trinity sighed

"Technique"

"Ah"

"God you need to get out more"

They hit a dead end. "Leg up!" Trinity commanded. Syrus got down on one knee and held out his hands. Trinity put her foot on his hand and he threw her upwards towards an air vent in the roof. She caught the handle and pulled the hatch open. She hung from the roof. Syrus dived past her crawling into the vent. Trinity began to swing back and forth. She let go of the handle. She felt a pair of hands around her ankles. Syrus had caught her. He pulled her up. The two of them crawled through the vents. Before finding another hatch.

Trinity watched Syrus kick the hatch open and he jump down "clear" he yelled up. Trinity jumped down. Syrus caught her in his arms. "I can land by myself" she said

"What? Just like last week?"

"Shut up! Come on time to arm up"

Trinity walked through the armoury. Looking though all of the choices. Rifles, pistols, batons, swords. "Aha!" she exclaimed at the end of the room propped up against the wall was a reinforced military grade staff. She snagged her weapon to and walked over to Syrus. He was grasping two tonfas. His hand was bleeding. "Syrus please stop punching visors" she said.

He nodded "the fun was about to start anyway. He ripped his shirt off and ripped off a shred of fabric. He rapped the fabric around his hand.

"What do you have against shirts?" Trinity asked. Syrus looked at her confused. "Never mind you're you. That's all the explanation I need"

The two of them where geared up and ready. "Breach on three?" Syrus asked. Trinity nodded. She began to count down. Syrus kicked the door open. The two of them ran into the room to find five soldiers. Three on one knee holding up rifles the other two holding swords standing behind the firing squad. "Stun rounds?" Syrus asked. one of the men slowly shook his head. The smile on Syrus' mask shifted to a grimace. The three men opened fire. Trinity blinked out of the way but Syrus blinked too late a bullet catching him in the side. He reappeared slumped on the floor next to trinity giving out a cry.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!" Trinity worried

"I'm fine. Just goes to show always keep your aura raised" he pushed himself to his feet punching himself in the bullet hole to try to stop the bleeding. "Clones?"

"Yep" their two masks began to morph into wide grins. They blinked away. They were nowhere to be seen. One of the shooters fell to the floor and scrambled to his feet. No one was there. One of the swordsmen took a blow to the chest. Another was hit in the leg. One of the masked figures appeared swung their staff and disappeared before it made contact. Another appeared then disappeared. Suddenly they began to appear and disappear at random sending the soldiers into hysteria. Swinging and firing randomly To the left, no the right, one's on the roof, gone, behind them, gone, in front, behind, left, right, behind A swordsman toppled. A gunner knocked out. The men stuck in a tornado of assailants. "How many of them are there!" one of the soldiers cried out

"It is just the twins. They are trying to psych you… oof" the man was knocked out. A tonfa hit a light in the roof. A staff the next. One by one the light went out. Another man knocked out. One by one the men came down. The figure with the tonfas leaped at the swordsman rolling and grabbing a sword from a downed swordsman as they did. No matter how many swings and blows the atlesian threw at them, their eyes never left the movements of this soldier. The opportunity came where they found a weakness in the pattern of the soldier's fighting style, the figure swung their sword at the centre of his sternum as the soldier attempted to swing. The blade cleaved a large gash in the man's chest. She kicked him over before wiping their blood off of her blade and walked away.

A stun baton flickered in the darkness and swung for the figure with the staff. "Syrus" the figure with the sword said. The other figure flew across the room. The other blinked after them. The mask ascended

"I think I do a pretty good impression of you." Syrus spluttered supported by Trinity's weapon "How come you get to kill people now and I dont?" Syrus said pushing himself off of the ground.

"He'll live. But you're Hurt. You can't calibrate. You're losing blood"

"No. Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" he pushed himself up his arms almost buckling. He began to limp towards the door after Trinity "to be human is to be weak" he uttered. He blinked to keep up. He was further back. He tried again. He blinked only to find himself smacking into a wall. He picked himself up. He hit the floor. "You are not ok!" Trinity shouted. The man with the baton slowly closing in on them

"I'm fine Trinity. Let me go!" Trinity was lifting him up supporting him on her shoulder.

"You can hardly walk let alone blink!" it was apparent that Trinity was not going to listen to him. She pulled Syrus through the door. She fell to her knees, dropping Syrus, her hands over her mouth. Syrus pulled himself up and saw a firing squad four times as big as the one in the last room.

Syrus struggled to his feet and limped into the middle of the room, brandishing his weapons. "Now here is what is going to happen" Trinity grimaced. This only meant one thing. "I am going to take on each and every one of you fucks. I'll probably kill around five of you. So hedging your bets you have a one in four chance of dying. Then you lot are going to riddle me so severely Swiss cheese would be jealous. I'll have a funeral in which Masque will dance on my grave and Trinity will be taken back and trained to become the world's greatest tactician" Syrus got into a fighting stance blood trailed out of his wounds. A tear brimmed in his eye "Trinity stand back."

"I can fight! Let me help you!"Trinity sobbed. This would only go one way. "So any questions?" a dart hit him in the neck

"On second thought I'm feeling tired" he collapsed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well as you can see Syrus' technique is clearly on par.** **Thanks for reading! As per usual leave a Review if you want. if you have any questions shoot me a PM and i will reply a long as it doesn't reveal too much about the plot. See you Thursday!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lesson Well Learnt

"Why" a voice asked

Syrus woke up groggily. He felt a dig in his side. He sprang up. His eyes adjusting to the light he found himself in a steel square room. As his eyes adjusted he saw Masque. "Where is she?" Syrus barked.

"In due time" Masque said. Syrus grew furious instantly and charged at Masque. Suddenly he felt a pressure around his neck. He fell over, his momentum halted. He noticed he had collar around his neck. His hands where cuffed behind his back and he was chained to the wall. the entire room was metal. All he had on was a pair of shorts. He felt a dig to the face. "I adopted you I brought you up I gave you home!" Masque yelled "but no you insist on being difficult. Breaking out, hurting my staff, breaking my arm!" he gritted his teeth "Why!"

Syrus growled. "You aren't an animal!" Masque shouted "you are my son"

"You are a warden. This is a prison not a home! To be human is to be weak!"

"No it isn't! Have you ever seen an animal come close to the progress we have made!"

"Have you ever seen an animal commit such heinous acts as to kidnap children to fight. To cause the white fang. To lock away half the species on an island! Humanity is a terrible status!" Masque knew he would not settle that debate

"Why do you influence your sister like this? More and more she rebels."

"Influence? We are a team until the end, she leads me!" he was snarling.

"Well let's see how you faire when you can't save her!"

Out of a speaker in the corner of the room. Cries of pain. From a familiar voice. Trinity's voice! Syrus began to scream in anguish. He ran at Masque pulling on his chains snarling shouting and screaming. "Trinity I will not fail you! I will never let them hurt you!"

"It is too late for that"

"Never!" tears streamed down his face. He knelt down. He felt for his pump. Taken.

"Looks like you can't blink as much as you want anymore! I gave you that gift a method to mask your one weakness. And now it is gone and your semblance is weak!"

"Your gift! You ripped away the sweet release of sleep! You forced us to be perpetually awake until the end of days. Our mental deterioration being the one reason to let us rest"

Syrus screamed once more. He fell to his knees and began to shake. He couldn't blink the shackles where too tight. Blinking would take the room with him. Without his pump he could hardly blink two people let alone a room. knowing this, he tried anyway.

The room shook. The walls cracking and twisting. It shifted about a centimetre.

"No you'll die!" Masque cried out

"Trinity I'm coming"

"Shut it down! Shut it down!" the room moved more and more. Syrus wavering between consciousness and fainting. Fuelled by adrenaline alone. He screamed to try and keep himself in the realms of conciousness . The room began to vibrate. The room blinked about a centimetre again. It vibrated more violently. The walls turned red. His shackles became red hot. The pain was intense. The room blinked again. His eyes rolled back in his head. Focusing all of his strength on blinking. Blocking out sensation of pain

"Stop!" Masque screamed "Please son!"

The room blinked once more. His shackles melted and he broke free molten metal trailing down his back. He screamed once more in pain. The pain functioned as some kind of smelling salt fully waking him up. His back blistering as the metal sheeted him. He charged at Masque. Fumbling for some variety of incapacitation device he was punched in the head. He fell to the floor. Syrus took the general's pistol from the holster on his leg. He grabbed him by his suit. And pulled him to his feet. Syrus held the gun to the general's head.

"Let me out!"

The door swung open and solders sprinted into the room holding rifles. "I will kill this man right now!" Syrus screamed "bring me to Trinity!"

"It was a…" the general tried to say. A soldier pulled out a knife and charged at Syrus. The knife went dep into his side. Syrus let out a loud scream. He turned to the soldier. A glare in his eyes. He threw masque to the floor. He shot the solder in each foot. He fell to the floor. Crippled and crying in pain. Syrus pulled the knife out of his side. Blood splattered across the floor. His large open wound streamed blood down his leg. He knelt down to the man on the floor. "Well maybe in the next world you'll know not to stab me!" Syrus growled. He slowly pushed the knife into the man's sternum. He screamed in pain. As the blade made it all of the way in he began to drag the knife up his body. Causing a large deep gash to from across the man's chest. Blood poured out of his mouth.

Syrus dropped the knife and picked up Masque holding the gun back to his head. "Bring me to Trinity!" Syrus was hysterical.

"Let the boy go" masque commanded. The soldiers put their weapons down and put their hands up. More sacred of Syrus than heeding the general's orders. Syrus charged out of the room still holding the general. He threw him to the ground again "where is she!" he screamed.

"In your quarters" he stammered seeming scared for the first time. Syrus grabbed him and pulled him off sprinting for his room. Barging through doors. Screaming, shouting, turning left turning right. Causing people to panic when he ran past. He finally reached his corridor. He broke into a sprint and found his room. He banged Masque into the door. Causing a dent in the door. He began to swing the man at the door over and over. Blow after blow swing after swing the door bent more and more. Masque began to bleed even more. The door came down and he threw him into the room. Trinity hopped off of her bed terrified to see the bloodied pulp of Masque fly into the room.

Syrus dived into the room. "What happened to you?" Trinity gasped seeing the state in which Syrus was in. his neck and hands burnt. His skin red and blistered. Molten metal trailing down his back. His entire body drenched in the blood of himself and his victims. "Y-you're okay" Syrus panted "masque said you were being tortured. I-I heard you" he collapsed passing out.

Trinity put her hands over her mouth mortified. She ran and grabbed one of Syrus' 'shirts' out of the pile of torn rags she found a loose sleeve she rapped it around his knife wound stemming the blood flow.

Masque began to push himself to his feet. Cleaning the blood off of his face. His white suit had been made red. He began to limp out of the room in the search of an infirmary.

"You!" Trinity screamed. The general turned around. "You did this! You tortured my brother!" the general began to limp faster. She blinked in front of him. She looked furious. Worse than ever before. She clenched her fists. The general turned around and began to try and sprint away. She blinked in front of him again. Punching him in the stomach.

He reeled. She grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and began to blink down the corridor. Punching him and throwing him into walls. The walls of the corridor had cracks all down them. She continually hit him over and over. Giving him the beating of a life time. Smacking him into walls doors and floors. She was not content on stopping. Tears streamed down her face. All thought clouded with blind rage.

"Stop!" She heard a voice yell. The sound of high heels could be heard clacking down the hallway as fast as they could. Trinity Dropped Masque. Sam was sprinting for her. "What are you doing?" Sam shouted.

"He tortured my brother! He broke him! He almost died! He is in my room covered in blood and metal! He was trying to kill him!"

"But are you any better?" Sam pointed at Masque, a bloody pulp on the floor. Barely distinguishable as having once been a person. His body broken. His limbs twisted. His face bloodied, shattered bones sticking though his skin. Trinity had a moment of clarity. She had realised what she had just did.

"F-Father. Why! I did this it's all my fault"

"Calm down Trinity remember a good tactician always keeps a level head" Trinity threw her hands around Sam.

"What have I done!" she sobbed

* * *

"Get an aura healer in here now!"

"Scalpel!"

"Where is that IV?"

"Life support now!"

BANG!

"Masquerade operative 2 what are you doing outside of your cell"

"Syrus!"

"Please return to you cell"

"I am going to stay by my brother's side"

"Secur"

"You call security and you will have unnecessary deaths on your hands. I will murder all of them one by one. Countless families left without a father, son, brother with only you to blame. So stand down and fix my brother!"

"I-I understand"

* * *

Syrus woke up. Lying on a white bed hooked up to all manner of machines. The walls where all white. He was in an infirmary. He looked around. A man had his hand on Syrus' shoulder. One leg crossed over the other he was reading some variety of book like the ones Trinity reads. "What ya reading" Syrus rasped realising his throat was in pain.

The man jumped letting go of Syrus and dropping his book. Syrus felt his lung collapse. He let out a loud gasp to try and accommodate for the air loss. "Oh sorry" the man said apologetically putting his hand back on his shoulder. Syrus' lung re-inflated. The man was an aura healer. He could use his aura to encourage accelerated healing in others however he needed to be in contact with the patient.

Syrus felt his body repairing itself. Slowly. But working. One of Syrus' eyes wasn't working. Blinded in one eye. He turned to the man and pointed at his eye.

"Deflated" the man said "get some rest you haven't healed yet." Syrus shook his head "more questions I see." Syrus pointed at the clock. "How long have you been out?" Syrus nodded content on not speaking. "About a week." Syrus had noticed a sheet of metal unevenly cast into the shape of a spine propped up against the wall. He pointed at the strange model. "Oh that?" the man looked at him "well that was the fashion statement you were wearing last week" Syrus looked confused "when you broke out your chains melted across your back correct? Well your aura took most of the heat but it still manged to break though and cast onto your back we had a team of five trying to separate that from your back." He held his hands into the shape of a T. "Tea?" he shook his head "do you want the time?" he shook his head more. He pointed at himself "oh your sister" the man said. Syrus nodded. "She breaks out on the daily to check on you." Syrus smiled and fell back asleep.

Hours later there was a loud bang that ripped him from his peaceful slumber. He woke up. Stood in the doorway was a short female figure. "Syrus!" she cheered. It was Trinity. She threw her hands around him. "You're okay!" Syrus lifted his arms to hug her back. Too weak to do so he slumped back down.

Trinity got off of him and he lifted up 3 fingers. "Three days you got it!"

* * *

Life had gone back to normal. Trinity was sat on the floor reading one of her books. Syrus was sat up on the bed running his fingers through her hair. "I missed this" Trinity said

"Same here" he replied. "Don't get a haircut"

"You got it"

The door opened and in walked general Masque. "Trinity get back!" Syrus shouted having noticed the general first. Trinity looked up and saw the general. She scrambled to her feet and dived behind Syrus. Syrus fumbled for his pump. Gone

"Here" Masque said throwing a pump across the room to Syrus. Seeing as the general was not posing a threat, Syrus sat down on the bed. Masque fully entered the room. To Syrus' surprise he saw that the general was on crutches. A patch on his left eye and an aura healer holding his arm. "I just want to talk" he said. Syrus intentionally tried to avoid eye contact with the general as he came closer. He refused to look at his face instead looking at a wall.

The general took a knee and looked up to Syrus, still refusing to look at his face. "P-please, son. I-I want to say sorry" Syrus turned back surprised. There was a bruise slowly re-emerging on the general's face. His healer had let go. The rumours were right. The staff where scared of Syrus. "What I did was wrong. I manipulated you. I hurt you. I scared you and it was wrong." Syrus suddenly payed much more attention. "I-I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Syrus was perplexed. Torn between his hatred for the man in the easily-kickable position and this sudden fatherly compassion. He looked behind him over to trinity as if to ask what to do.

"It is hard. Very hard to forgive you for what you have done. Maybe with time"

The general nodded and stood back "I think it is about time you learn about your father. Your real father." The twins, shocked, shuffled forward. ever since they had been here they had heard nothing at al about their parents. "He worked for us here at this very complex. When on a trip to Vacuo to do some experimentation on dust. He met someone. You're mother"

"What did she look like?" Trinity chimed

"She uh had Syrus' hair green eyes. She was short like the two of you and she uh was happy all of the time."

"Wow!"

"Back on topic. The two of them were married and they had twins. The two of you. The first pair of siblings born with the same semblance. Your parents where to have you trained in Vacuo so they could keep you close. But… there was a Grimm attack. Your parents were killed but the two of you survived. You two where orphaned at a young age. I couldn't let that happen. I adopted you and put you into training. You excelled beyond everyone's expectations I have never been more proud of anything in my life." The general cleared his throat "you two have clearly proved your worth. Your first mission is next week."

Syrus and Trinity where shocked. All of their training was finally going to go towards something. Trinity was ecstatic she hugged Syrus.

"It is finally here" she squealed

* * *

 **Author's Note: Will there ever be a chapter when Syrus doesn't attack someone?** **Thank you so much for reading this far! As per usual leave a Review if you want. if you have any questions shoot me a PM and i will reply a long as it doesn't reveal too much about the plot. See you Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5: trouble in paradise

"They are here to be trained, do not treat them as you have been. What have they done to deserve gratitude?"

"General they are just children!"

"They are soldiers, projects. They are the next step"

Syrus woke up in a cold sweat. His body chilled. Haunted by memories past. His body was shaking. He coughing and gasping for air in panic. The commotion shook Trinity awake. Syrus was rocking back and forth holding his head his eyes wild. Trinity sat up on the bed. She put her hands around him and held his head to her chest. Syrus whimpered. Trinity calmly spoke trying to console him.

"Shh Syrus it was just a dream"

"Why Trinity! The voices, every time."

"Syrus listen to my heart, listen to each beat, and breathe slowly. I will always be here" Syrus listened to the beat of Trinity's heart he held her tightly. He felt comfortable. He calmed down and let go of Trinity.

"Thank you" he said relieved. Trinity turned around and Syrus put his hands around her. The two of them lay back down in bed. She shuffled closer, nestling up closer to Syrus until the two of them where upon each other. Trinity could feel his warm breath on her neck. His entire body surrounded her. She felt safe.

* * *

Trinity woke up there was no call to the door, no masque, no Syrus being violent. Trinity stirred trying to muster the strength to get out of bed. A muscular arm came around trinity. It was Syrus. "Stay. No one came. So either they're scared of me or they're paying us some respect." She said softly in her ear, pulling her closer. Trinity smiled snuggling back up with Syrus

"How long do you reckon we have?"

"I'd say 5 minutes"

"Any time is good enough"

The door opened "crap I jinxed it. Didn't I?" Syrus said. Syrus got up to deal with the usual procedure. However it wasn't Masque there to wake the twins up. Instead there was a man about as tall as Syrus in military fatigues. He looked around cadet status. The man gave an atlesian military salute to Syrus putting one fist to his breast and another to his back. Syrus was surprised. Respect? From the staff here? Syrus put his fist to his chest "at ease" he said.

"Masquerade operative 1 you have been requested for briefing for your mission" the man said. Trinity was trained in field tactics. No wonder they want to tell her what is going on.

Trinity and the man spoke with each other for about five minutes. But Syrus saw something different. Trinity was not acting herself. Batting her eyelashes. Playing with her hair. What was going on? Syrus thought. The man in the doorway was struggling to keep his composure. He left later having told Trinity where to go for the briefing.

"It's all in the technique" Trinity said happy with herself

"When have you ever spoken to anyone like that?"

"When I'm using my 'technique'. Sometimes it can be used to get battle advantage. Maybe one day you'll get it"

Syrus let out a sigh. This new concept was far beyond him. The two of them got dressed as quickly as they could. "Stay out of trouble" Trinity said giving Syrus a kiss on the cheek as she left the room. Syrus, disheartened, sat down on his bed. Confused. Lonely.

Syrus could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Lighter than Trinity's. The cadet had left the door open. Syrus walked out of the door to see Theta carrying her regular tray with rations for the twins. Theta had a narrow, almost pointed face with angular cheekbones and a pointed chin. Her large eyes were a clear a shade of green, and her thin eyebrows were shaped into an almost perfect arch. A small nose poked out of the middle of her face. She walked in tiny strides, her shoulders slumped and face hung downwards, wearing an atlesian academy uniform. "Trinity already left" he said.

"O-oh well…"

"I'll leave the rations on our bed." Syrus took the tray out of her hands and blinked past the wall and left the tray on the bed.

"S-Syrus?" Theta said

Syrus was caught off guard. Trinity couldn't guide him this time. "Yes?" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" he blinked in front of her

"Shoot"

"What does it feel like when you do that 'thing' when you disappear?"

"Blink?"

"Yea that. How does it feel?

Syrus had never thought about it before. His capabilities had been with him since birth. They just felt normal to him. he blinked back in front of her. "Wana try for yourself?" he grabbed her hand. Her face went a shade of bright pink.

"I-is it safe?" she asked flustered.

"Sure it is. If it wasn't every time I blinked I'd end up naked" Theta looked him up and down. "Hey! What was that?"

"N-n-nothing I-I swear!" she was more going a shade of red at this point. Syrus payed no notice to what had just happened.

"Ok let's go then" Theta tightened her grip around his hand and closed her eyes tightly

"Ready" she said

"What?" Syrus asked. Theta opened her eyes she was down the hallway.

"How! What! When!" Theta's jaw had dropped.

"It's really nothing" he said smiling "watch" he blinked her up and down the hallway. Theta was laughing. Syrus looked confused.

"It's like some kind of roller-coaster this is so fun!" She was having the time of her life. Defying the laws of physics with this boy. When all of a sudden she realised something. Her heart sank. A grim expression across her face. Syrus noticed this and stopped. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm late! Classes are going to start soon and I'm still here! I won't be able to get to the academy in time."

"Yes you will!" Syrus said looking determined

"What? How?"

"You are currently holding the hand of the fastest thing in all of Atlas are you not?"

"B-But what if I get caught with you?"

"Not a problem partner" he let go of theta's hand and blinked back into his room and came back out brandishing the hoods iconic of project Bloodline Masquerade. "Trinity's should fit you"

"What! No I couldn't, I wouldn't"

"I know you want to"

Theta put the hood over her head without hesitation. "It works neurally you think you want the mask down and it will come down. Think you want it to change shape and it will. Very simple give it a try." Theta raised and dropped the mask and made it shift to her heart's content. "You look good in purple" the cheeks of the mask turned red. "What!" Syrus shouted

"What?"

"The masks change colour?"

Syrus having just seen Theta do a morph check just realised what this meant. He would have to attempt to break out and succeed. Remembering how last time went. "It'll be fine I promise" Theta said.

"How did you know?"

"Mask" Syrus noticed his mask had a worried expression upon its face. He grabbed her by the hand and the two of them ran down the hallway. He blinked past the door bringing Theta with him. The coast was clear. "That will never not be fun!" Theta said exited. The two of them were running. Theta looked like she was still trying to get over the fact that they were holding hands. Looking at the two hands like they were some complex knot or puzzle. Syrus payed no notice to it thinking it I was more practical this way.

"Hey!" a guard cried. The man was down the hallway. Syrus, still holding onto Theta, blinked down the hallway towards the guard. Syrus reeled back for a punch when Theta pulled him back to get ahead of him. He lifted his rifle and Theta Put up her hand. The man was frozen in some variety of clear bubble.

"Whoa cool semblance!"

"W-what?" Theta said turning to Syrus. The bubble dropped and the man pulled up his gun. She put up her hand again freezing the man. "But I can hardly make a bubble bigger than this guy"

"It is still cool!" Theta blushed again. This seemed excessive even for Syrus, who knew nothing. The two of them carried on running off. Twisting and turning they went through room after room. Theta would freeze guards while Syrus would knock them out. One by one they cleared rooms sneaking by undetected because none of the guards could raise the alarm in time. They came across one swordsman on the way that halted their progress through the complex. Fast enough to almost hit Syrus every time he blinked. Theta tried to freeze him in place but he was too agile to be caught. She held her hand up to Syrus and all of a sudden he felt faster. He took a swing at the swordsman. It was too quick for him to block. Another after that. And another. And another. Faster and faster his blows became like bullets. The man was knocked out.

The two of them looked at each other. That swordsman had raised the alarm. They wouldn't be able to escape now. A firing squad was likely coming for them now. But Syrus was determined. He had made a promise and was determined to keep it. He ran at Theta. "Wait! What are you doing" she yelled as he took a running dive at Theta. The two of them came toppling to the floor. Before they hit the ground Syrus blinked them outside of the building. They were in a high up floor and where falling fast.

Syrus was on top of Theta. Falling. Twenty stories. Towards concrete. As the wind rushed past the two of them, Blocking out any other sound other than the wind, Syrus with his arms rapped around Theta looked for a way to survive. He noticed a grassy hill. Theta, meanwhile, was screaming. He blinked to try and manoeuvre his way to the hill in the air. "Aura up" he shouted over the sound of the wind rushing past the two of them. He shifted his weight to put her on the top so she wouldn't take most of the impact. Theta began to glow blue. Syrus glowed purple.

The ground came quickly at the two of them. They landed with a heavy impact. The dirt was much softer than the concrete as to negate most of the damage from the fall. Dirt and mud flew everywhere as they created a crater and continued to slide down the hill throwing mud in every direction. "So how's that for an exit!" Syrus said raising his mask, winded. Theta raised her mask and began to laugh. Almost hysterically the two of them began to laugh more and more in the ditch that they created.

"So let's get going before you are late" Syrus said taking her by the hand. They raised their masks and lowered their hoods. Theta lived here and no one knew Syrus existed there was no need to hide. If anyone saw them there would be no worry

The two of them blinked through the town. A clean white polished city. Everything there was expensive. From the clothes to the buildings. Everyone looked rich everyone looked happy. Towering over all of the buildings was a gigantic wall with no windows. They ran jumped and blinked through the town until they reached a huge gleaming polished building. Lots of other people were filing in to the door. "Here" Theta said. They stopped. "Thank you for the ride" she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing indoors.

Syrus was outside. Outside of the complex, outside of Masque's clutches. What now? The only people who could guide him where all in the complex. If he tried to make it on his own he wouldn't have Trinity to tell him when he was about to start a fight. He decided to wait for Theta's classes to end.

He was bored in five minutes. A little workout wouldn't hurt anyone. He did a few sets of push ups, some sit ups, he shadow boxed for a while. He saw a shelter over a bench he threw his shirt on the floor and began to do as many pullups as he could. He counted as he went "1,2,3,4,5,6" he began to move faster and faster "20,21,23,24,25" he didn't stop "50,51"

"Wow you can do that many!" called a shrill high pitched voice "you must be really strong"

Syrus payed her no notice and carried on his work out "65, 66"

"Ahem" the voice tried to get his attention. "how comes I've ever seen you around here before"

Syrus carried on no intention I stopping for chit chat "75, 76"

"Jeez I just had the worst day" she was still there

Did Syrus care? "99, 100"

He dropped off of the shelter happy with himself He massaged his arms. He turned around to see a wide brown eyed girl in academy uniform. Somehow even shorter than Trinity she had pink hair done up in long curly Pigtails. She was holding a pile of books and looked slightly angry but was trying to keep some variety of fake smile. Syrus picked up his shirt and slung it over his shoulder walking back to where he was past the girl. The girl carried on following him. "So how did you get that strong?"

"Why are you following me?" she was shocked.

"Y-you just seemed nice"

"You're trying to flirt with me"

"W-wha"

"You want something."

"N-no!"

"Do you want me to beat up your boyfriend or not?"

"H-how did you know? I mean no. I-I mean… yes"

"I have a sister… and a whim"

"Look he's being a real ass right now."

"See now wasn't that better. Who is he? On a scale of one to ten, ten being dead, how badly do you want me to hurt him?

"I-I don't know"

"If you say nothing I will take it as a ten. I am very bored and my sister aint stopping me soon"

"Five"

"Five lien" Syrus had no need for money. He didn't even know what money was for. he had once heard two guards trade lien

"Really?"

"Ten costs one lien I am really bored"

"O-ok then" she pulled out a purse and gave him five small cards.

"Where is he?"

"There he is!" she said pointing at a boy who had just walked out of the door. He was tall stocky and brandished a huge Katana slung across his back.

"Kiss me"

"What!"

"We need his attention don't we. What would drive him madder than seeing you kissing a guy like me?"

"Fair point" she moved up to kiss him. Syrus was stumped. he'd backed himself into a corner. He didn't now how to do this. Oh well there was a first time for everything. Syrus had to bend down. Their lips touched and… What now? Syrus was stuck once again. Their teeth clacked together. The girl's brow furrowed. Syrus tried to give a shrug. It was apparent to the girl that Syrus had no experience in this field. She put her hand around his head and pulled him closer. He felt her tongue slowly making its way into his mouth. His eyes widened he tried to pull his head out not knowing what to do but was stuck by her hand.

"Hey! You what are you doing with Kimaris" a voice yelled.

"Screw you Doven! I found a new man!" she yelled having let go of Syrus. Syrus was wiping his mouth, trying to hide himself spitting on the floor. Why do people do this? He thought to himself. "Stay away from my girlfriend you filthy murus!" Doven shouted.

"I'm very sure she doesn't like you"

"You little shit!" Doven came charging at Syrus. Syrus dropped his shirt on the floor and on the shirt his 5 lien. Doven was close. He went to punch Syrus. He blinked out of the way. He punched Doven clean in his side, he flew at least 2 metres.

"Respect women and this won't happen!" he said a large smirk across his face. He blinked up to Doven blinking left and right to keep him confused. He was right behind him. A first came to Doven's face. "Now say sorry"

"Fuck you!" he screamed unsheathing his blade. It was large. You could probably stab someone from across the street with it. "You filthy murus!" he took a long swing with the sword. Syrus hurdled it with ease. The sword seemed to shatter into eight pieces. "I swear it wasn't me" said Syrus almost apologetically. The pieces of the sword where still attached by some variety of wire. The impractical sword had been transformed into a whip.

Doven took another swing. Syrus blinked out of the way. As the whip coiled back it lashed Syrus. Leaving a cut across his back. He let out a yell of pain. "To be human is to be weak!" she shouted. He flared his aura and glowed bright purple. Doven looked shocked by what Syrus had just said. Syrus took advantage of this to take another swing. Hitting Doven in the jaw he fell to the ground. "Now say sorry!" he shouted

"Never!" Doven shouted. Pushing himself up. He was on the floor again. He was hit

"How about now"

"Never!"

"Ok Kimaris was it? Dump this idiot for one. And Doven! For heaven's sake how on earth did you manage to net this one?" he punched Doven in the head once more knocking him out before he could reply. He walked back over to his shirt and rapped it around his wound and picked up his earnings.

"Oh thank you!" Kimaris squealed hugging Syrus

"No problem"

"Let me take you out somewhere to say thank you"

"Nope! Definitely not!"

"What! Why!"

"I fear the day I accidentally make you mad and walk out to find you making out with some fifty foot guy. No offence. Better luck somewhere else."

Syrus walked back to where he was waiting. Theta was already there.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Is it really that cheap?"

"For?"

"Never mind. Thanks again for getting me here on time"

"Any time" Syrus thought himself a superhero… who only helped young girls. Maybe superhero wasn't the word for what he was. "She was freakishly short right?

"I know! I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it"

"Thank god it's not just me"

"Let me take you somewhere to say thank you" how many girls were going to say this? She felt around for her purse. Gone. "Oh shit I lost my purse". Syrus held up his five lien

"Don't worry. It's on me!"

* * *

 **Author's note: looks like Syrus is free to do as he pleases. who knows (aside from me) what'll happen next!** **As per usual leave a Review if you want. if you have any questions shoot me a PM and i will reply a long as it doesn't reveal too much about the plot. See you Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6: The majesty of the world

This was by far the most colourful place Syrus had seen in all of Atlas. The walls where all pink. Bags of candy where hung from the ceiling. Large tubs of the stuff lined the back wall. The building was set out like some pub deigned by a princess. Booths, bar stools everything all pretty and pink. Syrus did not think so much colour could be contained in such a small space. All he had seen for the most part of his life was white grey and occasionally brown. This whole 'outside' place seemed beautiful.

"This is the best place in the upper district"

"I'll take your word for it"

The two of them walked into the front door. A small bell went off as they entered. The bell startled Syrus. He got into a battle stance. Theta laughed. "The last thing this place is going to do is ambush you." Syrus became much less defensive.

"Is this you're new boyfriend?" called out a voice from behind the counter. Theta froze up on the spot he face once again went a bright shade of pink

"N-n-no!" Theta said trying to collect herself. She was shaking.

"Ok calm down" Syrus had finished scanning the room for traps and deemed it safe. "Hey buster" Syrus looked up. The man was very old. Long beard grey hair on the sides of his head and bald on top of his head. thin eyes and a smirk on his face. He wore a green shirt and an apron on top. "Read the sign" he said pointing at a sign on the wall.

 _No shoes, no shirt, no service_

Syrus was confused. He had shoes on. His shirt was wrapped around his wound. Did he need to provide service? Or was service banned? The sign was unclear. Syrus thought he may as well try one of his theories. "I-I don't know what kind of service I could provide. Unless you need a boyfriend beaten up I can't help. D-do I leave now?" Syrus did not know how anything worked out here.

"No! I provide services but you can only receive them with shoes and a shirt. Theta why did I just explain how a shop works to your boyfriend!"

"He's not my!"

"Ok, ok"

"He is… I can't tell you"

"Ok then" the two of them turned to Syrus wearing his bloodied shirt he was trying to slip his pants off past his shoes. "What are you doing? You need pants!"

"Oh my god" Syrus exclaimed "Get a better sign!"

"Surprisingly enough, I've never had this problem!" Syrus was fully clothed, for once. He walked up to the counter where the man was stood.

"I have these. I don't know what they are for maybe I can give them to you in return for something you own, considering you know what they are for and could probably use them for something."

"He doesn't know what money is for!" the man was laughing "How are you alive!" the man laughed "Theta he doesn't know how money works! How is he in the upper district of Atlas?"

"In truth and honesty he kinda got it."

Syrus was embarrassed, yet again he was being laughed at for his weak grasp on how the world worked. He looked at his feet. Where was he? What was he doing here? Was Trinity ok? "Hey kid" Syrus looked up. The old man was talking to him. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. In the long run I'm sure everything will play out in your favour." Syrus cheered up a bit. Sill disheartened thinking that he'll never understand this world. "Cheer up you're in the sweetest place in all of Atlas after all!" Theta swiped the lien out of Syrus' hand.

"I need the best stuff you can get me for five lien"

"Well I'd suggest"

"He's never hand candy before"

"Oh" the man's eyes widened "well that is… new" the man swiftly turned around and unscrewed the lid on one of his tubs of sweets mounted on the wall. He plunged his hand in and pulled out a small glistening shape. He held it out to Syrus.

A small sweet wrapped in a gold coloured rapper. The uneven texture of the surface made it glisten and reflect yellow light in all manner of directions. A traditionally rapped sweet. The real substance in the middle and a colourful rapper twisted around it. "Theta"

"Yes?"

"Unwrap it for him. I don't trust him to eat it himself" Theta grasp the ends sweet's wrapper and began to pull the sweet gently causing it to spin twice and unravel revealing a silver colouring on the inside of the wrapper and a small golden brown shape. Sharing the same texture of the sweet before it was unwrapped the shape was small and circular and surprisingly soft. Syrus took a moment to admire the strange object before him. "You do know how to eat it, right?" Syrus looked up at the man.

"Of course I do. I've had bread before" he picked up the sweet and slowly putting it in his mouth. Gently touching it with is tongue first to check for anything nasty. He didn't taste poison. Or anything at all. He put it in his mouth. The second it touched his mouth he was surprised. Shocked overwhelmed. A new flavour. Something brilliant something amazing something sweet. He rolled it around his mouth with his tongue savouring the flavour. This was the greatest taste in the world. The texture was different from what he had expected it was smooth and silky it glided around on his tongue practically melting upon touch. The entire sensation was sublime this one small thing created a feeling of heaven. He began to chew on the sweet savouring every moment. This would not come every day.

"I think he's enjoying it" the man said

"I can tell" Theta replied. Syrus had finally finished eating the sweet about five minutes of savouring later.

"Theta how do I get more of these" Theta held up the money he had earned.

"Easy just watch" Theta handed the man the five Lien to the man and the man turned around pulling out a small plastic bag. The opened the lid of the same tub where the sweet that caused Syrus' ecstasy all those seconds ago. He began to pour more and more of the sweets into the bag. Syrus eyes widened more and more his jaw dropped.

"Theta! Do you have a boyfriend!" Syrus almost shouted.

She what bright red. Was this an offer? "n-no"

Syrus growled "Do you have any friends that hate their boyfriends!" Theta looked perplexed before remembering what she had watched just earlier.

"Sorry no"

"Damit! How to people make money?" the old man chucked before dropping the bag on the table

"You and me both"

Theta snagged the bag off of the counter "thanks" she said walking off with Syrus. The old man gave her a cheerful wave as she left.

"So where now?" Syrus asked. She was seeing more and more like a tour guide by the second.

"Oh I know the best place" the two of them stepped outside it was dark. The streets where illuminated by lamp posts. The large bulbs where filled with some variety of liquid and swirling amongst the liquid was some variety of light yellow dust. The walkway was paved with cobblestones all neatly kept. It was a clean neighbourhood. All of the buildings where painted a uniform bright white. All doors where shut all lights where on. The widows emanated a yellowish glow.

Syrus exhaled to see a white mist from before him with each breath. Classic Atlas weather, cold. The air was crisp with a fresh winter's breeze. The wind blew and Syrus could feel the cold. Didn't bother him much. The air smallest clear and fresh, much better than any indoor facility. The world was almost silent. The whistle of the wind. The sound of Syrus and Trinity's footsteps as they walked. And the occasional murmur from a pair of well-dressed atlesians.

"We must look a sight" Trinity said "Just picture it. An upper district, academy girl walking down the street with someone who may as well be a murus. This is exiting!" Syrus looked down at himself. Clad in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a bloodied shirt. It was true he didn't look the smartest.

The two of them arrived at a tall black gate. It was locked. "Dam looks like the park is locked. Sorry Syrus we can't go" Trinity sighed

"You recon I could break the lock." Syrus braced himself and began to charge soldier first towards the gate.

"Syrus no!" he stopped still. "It's electrocuted" Syrus shuffled towards the gate. "Stop it!"

"B-But. I haven't punched anything in ages"

"What about that boy?"

"Exactly ages!"

"That was like a few hours ago how you manage in the facility."

"8 hours of hand to hand training another 8 hours of more stealthy punching with breaks of my punch bag"

"Wow that is a lot of punching."

"You've got that right"

"The gate would still fry you"

"You sure?" he gently touched the gate with his finger. It shocked him forcing him to involuntarily blink. He smacked into the wall of a building across the street.

"See!"

"Ok I get it. Let me try something else"

"Like?"

He was slowly walking back to Theta "well you see they keep me and my sister in our cell because the entire cell is blanketed in a layer of Electrified metal. The used to keep us in shackles but we kept blinking out. We can choose to blink with or without other objects but the tighter an object is wrapped around us the harder it is to blink it independent. But we can do it. Anyway The layer prevents us from blinking past the walls. The walls are also weighted to prevent us from blinking the entire room."

"That was a genuine concern?"

"Three times. We can blink huge stuff when we have our pumps and each other"

Syrus took Theta's hands one by one and stared into her emerald green eyes. Watching as her cheeks once again lit up like bright red beacons. She starred back at him. Into his sky blue eyes. He brushed the Hair away from Theta's eye so he could see her more clearly. She found herself lost in his eyes. This was all so sudden. What was going on? It clicked in her mind. Is this what Syrus wanted? The whole world slowed down for a second. Everything went strange. She closed her eyes and began to pucker her lips she lent in towards Syrus.

"Done!" Syrus chimed. He let go of her hands and walked off. She opened her eyes she was in the park the gate was behind her.

"Now as I was saying. I f I concentrate really hard I can blink between small gaps without hitting electrical points" Theta ran to catch up with Syrus. "So now where was this place you wanted to show me?"

Theta was embarrassed she had realised Syrus' true intentions were not at all what she thought. "Oh uh just up here" she gestured towards a hill with a cherry blossom tree on top. Petals slowly fell from its flowers constantly.

"Well let's get up there quickly" Syrus said. Out of nowhere he grabbed Theta and lifted her up. She gave of a high pitched _eep_ surprised at Syrus. "You comfortable?" he began to tear down the park doing something between sprinting and blinking. The shock had dissipated from Theta's face she was instead laughing. Why was blinking so fun to her? Syrus thought to himself. Whatever it was Syrus didn't care she was happy.

They had reached the top of the hill. Syrus attempted to grind to a halt. But his momentum was too great. As he tried to stop the tow of them came tumbling down the hill. The fall dint phase the tow of them instead making them laugh as they swirled pink petals. The two of them laded at the bottom of the hill in a pile of flower petals. The two of them laughed and laughed in the pile looking up at the sky. Theta got up and began to walk up to the hill. She reached the top of the kill and looked up at the tree. A blanket of pink in the night sky. Petals fell from the tree as if in a constant stream in the wind. She lifted one arm and grasped a branch. She lifted a foot and placed it on another branch. She climbed the tree higher and higher. She reached the top of the tree and looked around. As if she had surfaced from some variety of pink cloud

"Nice view Huh?" Syrus said. Hearing Syrus caught Theta off guard, she assumed he was still at the bottom of the tree. She jumped from the surprise. Letting go of the tree, she felt a terrible feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach as she began to fall. Watching the petals fall slowly as she began to fall. This is it for me. She thought. The felt an arm around her. Syrus had caught her. "I'm not gonna let you fall" he said.

He hoisted her up above the layer of petals and she steadied herself on a branch. Syrus set himself up next to her. The two of them looked out towards the city. All of the lights in all of the windows seemed to be turned on. The city below glistened and glinted like the stars above. The parks stretched for at least a mile trees dotted around the place but this seemed to be the only cherry blossom. One beautiful tree stranded up on a hill surrounded by others, others that could never rival the majesty of the tree. But what is majesty coupled with isolation? Loneliness. The tree stood alone with. A pair of unlikely friends perched atop like hawks overlooking their world.

"The world looks beautiful from up here" Syrus said amazed by the view before him. Theta looked back at him. He was transfixed upon the world around him. Taking in every detail. Allowing it to soak in. a tear trailed down his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is the most amazing sight of my life. Noting I have ever seen could ever come to compare. New tastes new sights new people. Thank you! Thank you so much" Theta felt Syrus' hand on hers. Her eyes darted towards her hand to see his. She looked back to the sight before the two of them. This was great. A gust of wind sent a wave of petals flying towards the town. The petals danced on the breeze and scattered to the four corners of the park. There was a stream flowing through the park. There were many fish all through the river all would soon leave far away to mature, find themselves only to come back to their home, a fake river, for the sole reason to find a mate to find a mate, only then will their life be complete.

* * *

Trinity was sitting on the floor in the middle of her room. Reading by herself when "Trinity!" Trinity turned around to see Syrus standing in the doorway. A bruise on his cheek and a guard on the floor. "Outside is beautiful! It is amazing there is so much to see so much to do. This facility is nothing compared to what is out there."

"W-what how!"

"We need to get out there, the two of us we need this!"

"B-but what of father."

"He doesn't really love us and you know that if he did him would let us see the beauty out there. It is so perfect so brilliant!" Trinity was still trying to make sense of the situation. Syrus got down on one knee ad produced a small golden shape from his pocket. A sweet from the shop. He unwrapped it poorly. He took the sweet out of its rapper and held it out to his sister. She opened her mouth and he placed the sweet on her tongue. The second it made contact her eyes widened. She experienced all of the feelings of glee that Syrus had felt earlier that day.

"That came from out there Trinity. Think of everything else that could be out there for us"

"Oh my god"

"I know we need to find a way out now!"

"But we won't have anything out there no home no nothing"

"Who cares? Out there I feel free out there. There is so much colour so much to be seen"

"We'll figure this out. Some day"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well he finally stopped punching things for a second.** **Thank you so much for reading this far! As per usual leave a Review if you want. if you have any questions shoot me a PM and I will reply a long as it doesn't reveal too much about the plot. See you Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7: To battle

Syrus was in some variety of airship. It was mission day. Syrus was clad in some variety of full body suit with Kevlar worked into the material. And a T-shirt thrown over the top. He still didn't see the need for a shirt. No one had ever explained the concept. Probably to store bandages. He was also supplied with is mask. He had a collar tightly wrapped around his neck. It had been given to him to prevent him from running off. Incineration glyphs where carved into the metal

Trinity was in a separate ship with the other battle tacticians. He had been told one command. "Hit the ground, find your sister. Live" Syrus had been put in the ship with the swordsmen. Each man was in an all-white jumpsuit. They were all thin and fit. Well-built men. In sheathes across their backs where swords. Atlesian make, all regulation the higher ranked men where armed with dust infused blades. The ship shook and jittered. The lights flickered. Everyone was strapped into ports on the wall. All of a sudden as the ship halted in mid-air the men began to do a chant. Banging their arms on the walls twice before crossing them and shouting "Drop!" one by one more and more men joined in the chant. Syrus looked around to see everyone was chanting.

Syrus impressionable as ever copied the men. _Bang! Bang!_ "Drop!" _Bang! Bang!_ "Drop!" _Bang! Bang!_ "Drop!" the chant went on and on. Getting the men psyched up. But why drop? One of the swordsmen strapped in next to Syrus noticed he had joined in. "Look! You guys! Shorts stack is joining in!" everyone cheered and the person next to him ruffled his hair.

The men stopped banging their hands on the walls and began chanting just the word "Drop!" over and over. "Drop! Drop! Drop"

Syrus was falling. And fast. He was lying in some kind of metal sledge. A glass window closed around the top of the vehicle. Leaving him encapsulated. A thruster in the back of his vehicle sent him speeding towards the ground as quickly as it could. He was stuck in a metal coffin speeding towards the ground incapable of seeing around him. Was he scared? No was the correct answer. He was exited.

The pod hit the ground and the glass flew off of the front with a jet of gas. He was ejected from the pod and he landed on his feet. All of the swordsmen got out quickly. They were ready for a fight. The man gave out cries of conviction. "Hell Jumpers!" they were charging for some variety of abandoned factory with some variety of tall tower in the centre. Somewhere between a wizard's tower and something from the future. It was all grey and completely run down. The terrain around was muddy ad it was raining heavily. Syrus was too psyched too exited too hyped to follow orders. Trinity could go find herself. Instead of Turing back to find Trinity's ship he charged forwards. On the frontlines. With the swordsmen.

He could see people as he drew closer to the Factory. No uniform instead choosing to wear a stag insignia across whatever clothing they were wearing. The people saw the wave of soldiers accompanied by Syrus and began to open fire. The Swordsmen where agile quick and balanced. They had some variety of evasion tech in their legs. Jets of gas stot from their legs in all directions allowing them to dodge bullets and become insanely fast targets. "Shields!" one man screamed. Everyone including Syrus grinded to a halt. Syrus looked up to see fireballs coming down from the sky. They landed with a hard crash sending mud everywhere. White metal statues of large men where in front of the swordsmen now.

"Sprinting phalanx" the same man shouted. He must be in charge. Metal panels fell away from the statues to reveal large men in gigantic suits of hydraulic armour. Bigger than ten men. Stronger than twenty. They all broke into a sprint. Gas venting from the joints of the beasts with very step. All of the gigantic suits dropped to their knees and punched their fists together even bigger shields dropped out of their arms. Tank treads seemed to form across their shins. And they began to roll forwards picking up speed. Some perfect unison between man and machine was met in the creation of these suits. All of the swordsmen grabbed onto handles on the back of the suits. They began to push aided by their jets on their legs they picked up speed.

They had almost cleared the field of mud between them and the factory. Bullets flying at them. Mud being thrown up. The men where brave solders ignoring the rain of chaos flying at them at all times. They were protected by their giant warriors. Syrus blinked and sprinted to try and catch up with one of the suits. He grabbed a hold and began to focus all of his energy on blinking. Even with his pump it was difficult. Only capable of moving the mass of power meters at a time but enough to make a difference. Syrus could hear the sounds of shouts, bullets hitting the shields of the metal protectors, tank treads grinding through the dirt. They reached the Factory and everyone dived off of the metal beasts.

Their rivals where clad in hoodies, shirts jeans. Hey looked ill prepared and weak. Syrus blinked up behind one with a pistol and threw him against a wall. Grasping his gun at the same time. The military had supplied Syrus with no weapons assuming that he would be escorted along with Trinity. The man slumped to the floor. Their adversaries where nothing compared to the battalion of well-trained soldiers. None equipped with any variety of range weapon instead boasting swords ad an agility matched only by Syrus' blinking capability he felt at home. The swordsmen cleaved through their opponent with ease. Suddenly the man in charge yield out another command "Brea-" he was cut short. The man was in the same suit of armour as all of the others except with two green stripes across the entire suit.

He was bleeding fast. He had been shot in the side of the leg. Syrus sprinted for him dodging, ducking, weaving and blinking to make sure get didn't get hit. Another enemy jumped in front of him raising his weapon to open fire Syrus blinked past the man and turned around. Firing his gun three times in his back. The man fell over and Syrus kept charging for the man in charge. Syrus dived for him and assessed his wounds. On his leg was a deep bullet wound. He grasped the man. The man looked back up at him. Yelling at him telling him to "save yourself!" but Syrus didn't listen. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard. Picturing the man in his mind the entirety of his body without the bullet. The mental image was complete in his mind he blinked a metre to the left. The two of them blinked but the bullet in the man's leg was left behind. It fell down into the mud. Syrus tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the man's leg. He was patched up and wouldn't die of blood loss.

He pointed at one of the giant mechanical warriors. Syrus pulled the man to his feet and began to blink to bring the man closer and closer. To the beast. "Goliath 6-184!" he screamed the creature tuned around "Defensive assault" the goliath scooped the man up with one arm and carried on raising his shield with his free hand.

The battle was intense bullets, blood and mud flew in every direction. The enemy where slaughtered. Their bodies were scattered across the battlefield. However many swordsmen had died in the battle as well. Syrus looked at them all. Heroes.

"Breach!" the man yelled. The goliaths one by one began to get up on their feet. Standing as tall a building. These beasts where truly great. All of the goliaths but one punched the wall of the factory at the same time. The one that did not punch the wall was still cradling the man in charge holding up a shield to keep him safe. The wall came down and more enemies came charging from the inside of the building.

Suddenly Syrus realised he needed to get Trinity. He turned round to begin to run back for Trinity. When he heard a shout. "You'll need this" shouted a voice. Syrus turned around. In the arm of a goliath lay the man who Syrus had saved. He threw him a gauntlet and his sword in its scabbard. Infused with ice dust. "Aim it at a ship" he said. Syrus nodded before putting his fit to his chest to give a salute. The picked up the equipment and began running back towards a large fleet of airships that had landed. He threw the scabbard across his soldier and put on the gauntlet as he ran. He saw a ship fly overhead and aimed his fist at the flying machine. All of a sudden a metal device sprung from his arm attached to a rope it flew for the plane. It hit the vehicle and latched on.

He was being pulled through the air. Quickly. Dangling on the end of a rope he was being pulled by a jet. He saw the fleet draw closer and he pulled and yanked on the gauntlet trying to make it let go. He couldn't work it. How did this thing work? He blinked to break free of his shackle. He began falling. He had traded one bad for another. He couldn't see a way out of this fall. The floor was muddy anyway. Maybe the fall wouldn't be so bad. He flared his aura glowing a shade of purple.

He hit the ground in a splash of mud similar the landing of the goliaths. His ankle was twisted not bad for a fall from an air plane. He got up he had a limp. He limped for a tent with an infirmary sign. The tent was empty. Except for a few people walking around doing nothing. Syrus grabbed one of them and began to run away. Luckily for him he had grabbed an aura healer. He felt his ankle heal. He could run again. But he would need this person to stay for a while before the fix was permeant. He ignored the shouts of the person he was grabbing and instead darted around shouting "Trinity!" to no avail. He couldn't find his sister.

He ran around the base searching from his sister. Nothing. He saw people arming up. Pilots getting ready. Radio operators getting messages. But no Trinity. He heard a squeal "Syrus!" the voice shrieked. Syrus looked around but he couldn't see where it was coming from. Trinity appeared in front of him. "Were where you!" she yelled

"The swordsmen! They were awesome! I fought alongside them"

"The Hell Jumpers! Syrus that's suicide! They put you on that plane because everyone else was scared of you. You were meant to come back for me"

"Trinity they are amazing the heat of battle is exiting we need to go back you need to see it!"

"We have a mission Syrus!" he snapped out of his bout of excitement. He was sent here for a reason and it wasn't to have fun. He let go of the healer he was still holding hostage and the healer ran back to the infirmary. Syrus' ankle was better now. "What's the plan?" he asked

"Infiltration. We use the conflict as a distraction to break in and steal data"

"You got it boss."

"Drop that sword"

"No!"

"It is a Hell Jumper sword!"

"I know. The sword stays!"

Trinity frowned. The two of them began to run for the Factory followed by a platoon of armed soldiers. All equipped with rifles. Syrus thought them to be cowards. Bullets where impersonal there is no humanity to killing with a gun. Syrus and Trinity grasped each other's hand the two of them blinked. They were capable of blinking long distances together. They were across the field in no time. They reached the facility still being sleighed by the Hell jumpers. Goliaths keeping the smaller swordsmen safe. The swordsmen dispatching their adversaries in return.

The twins managed to sneak inside undetected. Getting behind cover, blinking to stay unseen and the occasional fight when they were noticed. They were behind enemy lines. The former factory was converted into a fortress. Sandbags gun emplacements gun lockers. Everything needed to make a base except for any overall look of control. Terrorists patrolled the facility. The twins dropped their masks. Trinity drew her fingers across her lips as if to be zipping them shut. Syrus nodded. The two of the crept pas the sandbags keeping low to the ground. They were trying to reach the base of the tower in the centre of the factory. It really seemed out of place much more modern than its surroundings. As if it had just sprouted from the ground in the middle of the facility at some point. The two of them had to sneak by undetected. In the meantime Syrus looked over towards the Hell Jumpers yearning to join in the fight. He wanted nothing more than to be in the action but orders were orders.

The two of them reached the door to the tower. An elevator door. Syrus reached up from his crouched position to hit the button. Only to find the door had been locked and electrocuted. There was no way out. They couldn't get in. and they couldn't get up the tower. "We need the Hell Jumpers"

"No we don't!"

"What do you have against them? They are warriors, heroes they fight when others won't!"

"Later Syrus we are in stealth."

Syrus was angry he stood up and began sprinting across the complex. Stabbing and cleaving at enemies as they came using the sword that was handed to him. He faced five terrorists all armed with guns. He blinked left and right frantically trying to confuse his adversaries. They begin firing wildly no real target in sight. Syrus blinked behind the man in the centre and tapped him on the shoulder "you missed me!" he said. Punching the man in the face knocking him out. Syrus though her hard the sound of a jaw breaking. The men panicked and turned around. Syrus drew his blade and flared his aura and a white mist emanated from his sword. He struck one of the terrorists with the sword. His entire arm was coated in ice leaving the terrorist's arm unusable. A bullet hit Syrus his aura prevented it from making a bullet hole but he was knocked over

The man screamed in surprise to see his arm completely frozen. Confused, enraged and not knowing what to do he charged at Syrus. Syrus leapt out of the way sending the man charging into a wall he hit the wall and fell over unconscious. Syrus looked up and saw his remaining adversaries. Upon his second glance he found that the group was now comprised of two men and one woman. The woman was tall tough and had a pair of broad shoulders. Resembling an Amazonian, she seemed to be leading the other two. The other two men where much smaller spindly looking men almost cradling their guns for protection.

Syrus stabbed his sword into the floor creating a small plume of ice around it. He raised his fits and got into a fighting stance. Lowering his body and his centre of gravity to prevent himself from getting knocked over. The woman smirked and ushered the two smaller men back. She lowered herself as well raising her fists. Syrus shouted his regular chant "To be human!"

"Is to be weak!" she shouted back cutting him off. Syrus was confused but didn't let his face show it. How did she know his chant? Only Greyson knew and that is because Greyson taught Syrus. The two carried on their chant "I am an animal!" the two bared their teeth at each other. Why did she know Syrus so well?

He charged and faked a swing at the woman instead following through with the other hand. She blocked the correct hand staggering Syrus and rendering him of balance. She swung her leg to kick Syrus in his thigh. He shifted himself backwards falling over but evading the kick at the same time. She dropped her gun and dived on Syrus pinning him to the floor. She punched for his head, he moved his head right. She punched for his head, he moved his head left. He attempted to roll to escape but he was stuck. He blinked and he was lying about two metres away. He sprung to his feet and readied his next attack.

The woman fell over. Lifeless. Trinity was stood over the body holding the woman's gun in her hand. Smoke wafting from the barrel. "Trinity!" Syrus said. Furious "Never! Ever! Never cheat a duel!" he saw his old foe dead on the floor a bullet hole in her back. She mustn't have had her aura up. He fell to his hands and knees dry retching. "Even this terrorist knew this! You are no better than them!"

"This isn't training Syrus! They aren't Greyson! They will kill you!"

"She knew his chant! She fought like him! I don't know why! I don't know how! But she knew! She respected the rules of battle! Unlike you! You filthy cheat!" Syrus couldn't control himself. He was furious, disgusted, hurt he felt the sanctity of battle had been violated. He crawled over to the body of his fallen foe "To victory, to battle, to the next world. For we shall met another day" he whispered in the corpse's ear.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant that much to you. I thought of the battle not you. Seeing wars on paper is very different than through your eyes" Trinity said hearing the genuine sadness in Syrus' voice. She put her hand on his shoulder. He got up. "Let's get the Hell jumpers" Syrus perked up. Stood up and wiped a tear away from his face.

The two of them snuck out of the facility and manoeuvred through the chaos that was the front line. Syrus was having a great time in the heat of battle. In the blaze of glory. In this element. Trinity however was not. Hiding behind Syrus. Using him for protection. Defending herself as a last resort. Syrus was searching for something. For what? Trinity couldn't tell. Syrus stopped in front of a goliath. Only capable of holding up half of its shield as it's other arm was being held behind his shield. "Goliath 6-184!" Syrus shouted. The beast turned around to see the twins standing there. "How far can you throw?" Syrus said pointing at the tower.

An explosion sheeted the back of the goliath. Knocking it slightly. It turned back and roared at the crowd of terrorists. Its hand collapsed in on itself and out from the mess of moving parts and grinding gears came a large chain gun. Spinning up it fired wildly into the crowd thinning their numbers significantly.

The beast turned back around to face Syrus. This was the first good look at one of these things Syrus had got. Long powerful wide limbs powered by hydraulics causing it to vent gas when it moved. It had giant hands capable of holding in a car with one hand. There was no sign of a human present in the machine. The pilot's head was covered by a helmet with tinted glass on the eyes. Some sort of exhaust was situated in the helmet. It functioned as some sort of fear tactic Syrus thought. Distancing them from humanity further. Fumes and the occasion flame wafted out of the vents in the 'mouth' area. All of the exterior armour and panelling was painted. The helmet gave no impression of a weak point. Tank treads lined the legs of the beast. A gigantic red hot rotating open furnace-like contraption was placed in the centre of the chest of the goliath.

The beast looked to the figure that it was cradling in its arm. It gave a quick nod and set the man who Syrus had earlier saved on the floor. "Goliath 6-184 is a siege weapon! Of course he can throw! Reinhardt Show them what you can do"

Steel beams shot out of the goliath's legs into the ground locking it to the ground. The furnace began to spin faster. Making a loud noise of it revving up. The sounds of bullets bouncing off of the back of the goliath. It held out its hand Syrus picked up Trinity and put her on the hand. He hot on the hand and he pointed at the top of the tower. Some sort of observation tower was situated at the top. Syrus pointed at it and the goliath gave out another roar revving its furnace. It swung its arm sending the twins careening through the air.

Syrus kept a firm grasp of trinity's shirt to keep her close in the air. The twins where flying. And fast. Wind rushed past them. The ground distanced itself from them. They drew closer and closer to the observation deck of the tower. They began to slow down in the air. They were going to start falling soon. Syrus pulled Trinity closer. He has survived falls before but his aura was weak. He tried to yell over the sound of the wind. "Blink!" Trinity held Syrus close. Her eyes closed tightly. She was screaming. He shouted again. "Blink!"

The two of them blinked higher and higher reaching the observation deck of the tower. They blinked past the window and fell to the floor in the room. Panting and full of energy the twins got to their feet.

In front of a monitor was a tall thin man. "Hey!" Syrus yelled. The man tuned around from his computer. He wore a smart, clean striped suit. Hand tailored no sign of a label or a tag. Must have been expensive. A tall top hat and a purple and red striped tie. A handsome man with tan skin and long limbs. He looked around Syrus age. A wide grin was stretched across his face.

"Harry Shirk at your service!" the man said taking a bow "leader, rebel, escape artist extraordinaire. So what brings you two to my humble abode?"

Trinity and Syrus exchanged glances. Harry Shirk did not look like any other man they had ever seen.

"Don't be shy my dear, I won't bite." But with this he gave a snap of his teeth. Trinity sensed the Syrus was about to lay him out.

"So… as I said. What brings you to my humble abode?"


	8. Chapter 8: Duel With a Magic Man

"We are here to take back this communication centre" Trinity said. Syrus looked around. The room was completely circular and looked very advanced. Lots of computers and monitors. Like a large office building from the future. Rows upon rows of desks. The windows where tinted green causing everything to have a slight green tinge. The room smelled of cleaning products. And was completely silent aside from what trinity had said. Despite thee being a battle ground outside. Must be soundproofed. The room was air-conditioned. Everything was a nice cozy room temperature.

"Oh I see… How about no?"

"I'm sorry sir, if you do not allow us to proceed we will be forced to use force."

The boy started to scan Trinity's face as if he was looking for something.

"A, B, C, D, E" he was just listing letters "Trinity and Syrus correct?"

"W-what?" Trinity shouted perplexed, confused and amazed. The boy took off his hat and pulled out a rose. The stem much longer than the hat it was stored within.

"Magic!" he threw Trinity the flower "so how about you and I 'get to know each other a bit better later."

Trinity looked disgusted. Looking at the rose and back at him and then the rose and back at him and once more the flower. Somewhere between perplexed by what she had seen, disgusted by what she had just heard and amazed by the magic that had just happened before her.

Syrus stepped in front of Trinity defensively growling, "Oh a semi-feral. But where are your ears?" Syrus was now confused as well "Not a faunas?" Harry asked. "Faker." He said to one side. Syrus growled getting angrier. Harry sighed "Look do you really want T, A, H, S, E hrm… Theta! To find her boyfriend dead?"

He did not know how to react. How did he know about Theta? Why did he keep listing letters? Why did everyone make the same assumption about him and Theta?

"Selective guessing and a smidge of mentalism. Magicians never reveal their tricks but… you won't be alive to blab" he smirked.

Syrus charged at Harry preparing a punch. He swung for Harry but nothing happened. It should have made contact. His fist was where Harry's abdomen was. But Harry's abdomen was not. His body had contorted somehow stretched away. Distancing from Syrus' fist.

He then threw a handkerchief at Syrus. Mid-flight it erupted into flames. Syrus tried to swat it out of the way but it was too late. However the handkerchief had all burned away by the time it had reached Syrus' face. The flash of light from the flame left Syrus stunned. Blinking and rubbing his eyes to see where he was.

Syrus heard Trinity shouting, followed by the sound of a smack. Syrus' vision had returned only to see Harry leaning up against a wall.

Towering over Trinity he stood with a red hand print and a shit-eating grin on his face. He was good at looking smug, Syrus gave him that.

"Syrus!" Trinity screamed stamping her foot. What made her so mad? Syrus thought sprinting over to Trinity with a sense of urgency pushing Harry away.

"You'll understand soon kido!" Harry said ruffling Syrus' hair.

Syrus furrowed his brow. He was no kid. Matter of fact Syrus had realized how Harry was about his age. Syrus grabbed the hand on his head and yanked sending Harry tumbling past the twins and almost losing his footing.

Although he ran away from the two of them trying to keep himself upright. His hand stayed with Syrus. No matter how far the boy moved his arm stretched. Syrus let go of the hand and leapt towards Harry, his fists raised trying to attack the magician. He was intent on getting revenge for whatever Harry had done while he was blind.

Harry contorted his body, stretching and moving in some outlandish manner. He did not look like a human, more a well-dressed wad of spaghetti. Narrowly avoiding the fist. Harry put his hands up as if to surrender. He looked concerned and worried.

"To be human is to be weak?" Harry said as if he was asking a question. Again with the chant. How did people know? "Duel?" he asked. Syrus nodded.

"Terms?" Syrus asked

"Battle dress, unarmed. Semblance?"

"Sure. Semblance is fine." Syrus turned to trinity "Trinity. This is important. Do not step in unless I'm dead"

"Speaking of her…" he began to look into Syrus' eyes look at every detail in his face. Scan Syrus' face "Damnit!"

"What?

"She's your sister. Isn't she?"

"Yes. And?"

"It'll really affect my chances with her wont it?" he looked at Trinity scanning her face. Trinity grew angry. Creasing her brow. "You know full and well what the answer is! No need for any of 'that'!" she roared, crossing her arms. Made to be a spectator on the sidelines.

"No need for 'to the death' then" harry continued"

Syrus heeded his words but did not respond. The two of them prepared for the fight. Syrus threw off his shirt and began to stretch. He pulled off his hood and placed it gently on the ground. He stabbed his sword into the floor. He was ready.

Harry took much longer on the other hand. Emptying his pockets and laying the contents on the table; a pocket watch, a bouquet of flowers, a set of throwing knives, a handkerchief tied to a handkerchief tied to a handkerchief tied to a handkerchief. The rope kept going.

"You're doing this on purpose!"

"Ok fine, fine" the rope erupted into flames and he carried on. He put the suit jacket on the table. Undid his tie slowly and meticulously, undoing the complex knot. Why wear a tie? What does it do? More bandages? He undid his top three buttons on his shirt. He set his hat down on the table. He had sort unkempt. He pulled a rabbit out of the hat and loosed two doves from his sleeves. He grimaced "That's going to be a pain to put back," he said under his breath.

"Ok no more tricks up my sleeve!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air. As he said this a chiselled piece of stone fell out of his sleeve spelling out the word trick. "Oh except for that one." He smiled. He found that funny more than anyone else. Syrus walked up to harry and grasped his hands. He stared menacingly into his eyes. Harry smiled back. "Look happy! It keeps your enemy of guard." As harry said this Syrus felt a feeling behind him. A leg had swept his was Harry's. it had somehow stretched around behind Syrus.

"Enough kidding" Harry said. He held out a hand to help Syrus back onto his feet. Syrus grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. The two of them tightened their grips and they spoke the exact same mantra as they looked into each other's eyes. Syrus' blue and Harry's Green. "We live to fight. We fight to live. As our fallen foes watch us, we dare our opponents to join. Life is a war this is a battle!" they broke off from their ritual and walked to opposite ends of the room.

Harry smiled as he looked at Syrus who was getting into a battle stance. "Trinity sweetheart, be a dear and give us a cou…"

"Hey!" Syrus beaked across the room. He was sick of Harry's constant smug output. His snide looks. His smirks. And his godforsaken obsession for his sister. "Step off or I'll… or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Harry said becoming much more deadpan much more serious. He looked at Syrus with a bleak slightly agitated face. "Come on big boy what where you going to say. Oh wait you have nothing, do you? My favourite kind of threat. One so empty it collapses in on itself. I can be serious, you see? You want to know a secret? Don't." he paused "never for as long as you live think serous is the correct course of action. But when you need it? Get mad get furious. Keep everyone guessing to who or what you really are. But never! Ever! Never be one of those bigwigs out there who decided that being serious will save a life. I made that mistake a long time ago. Why am I telling you this? I don't fully know maybe because you remind me of me. A much… younger me."

Syrus was struck by confusion. The person before him became more and more elusive by the second. The one thing he knew about him for sure was his name. "Let's fight" he said. He didn't raise his fists he didn't lover himself to the ground all he did was stand there across the room. His arms apart waiting. Syrus was sick of his tricks. He came charging at Harry sending a fist flying in his direction. Gritting his teeth he let out an angry grunt as he did so. His punch missed.

He felt a blow to his chest just above the stomach sending him reeling back. Syrus recovered quickly, pulling himself back up. He took another sprint at the suit before him throwing another punch. Followed by a blow to the temple a little above and in front of the ear. Syrus fell to the floor. He pushed himself up with his hands. He collapsed again. A swift kick to the ribs ensured that. Syrus gasped and hacked spiting on the floor as he got up.

He let of a loud snarl as he threw his third punch. "Oof" This one made contact. It sent Harry back a few metres but he stretched to keep himself upright. Harry swung his leg. The leg extended as it did so sending his foot flying into the side of Syrus' head hitting him in the ear. Syrus heard ringing for a second.

In the meantime Harry had turned to Trinity. Talking about… something. Syrus couldn't hear. But Trinity didn't look happy. Syrus staggered to his feet and ran at Harry. He moved to block only for Syrus to blink behind him and kick him in the back. The surprise attack caught Harry off guard guiding him towards the ground. Harry pushed himself up.

Syrus tried another punch and was swiftly thwarted. He blinked in front of harry only to be met with an open palm slap. It felt wrong. Since when in a fight did you open palm slap someone? It felt so off, so weird. It felt like the worst course of action. But its served its purpose in staggering Syrus.

Syrus threw another punch only to be caught by harry. He grasped Syrus' fist and twisted it causing him to let out a yell in pain. Syrus was swiftly kicked away. Followed by a punch square in the face.

Syrus was determined he did not stop. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and ran at Harry hurling a kick in his direction as he did so. Harry threw up his arms and blocked. He took no damage whatsoever. Using the elasticity to flex working as a shock absorber. He grabbed Syrus led and spun it throwing Syrus over and onto a desk. Knocking over several computers in the proses.

Harry flipped the desk throwing Syrus to the floor with the table on top of him. He coughed up a little blood. "No shame in tapping out" Harry said stooping over him.

He was wrong. To Syrus defeat wasn't an option. He wouldn't be able to defend Trinity. Atlas probably wouldn't have him back and he would have failed Greyson. He yelled out and flared his aura glowing purple. He threw the table off of him and got to his feet. Angry

Harry tutted and threw a kick. It hit Syrus but there was no reaction. No yell he wasn't knocked over he just stood there. Instead Harry's leg hurt. It was like kicking a rock. He threw a dig to Syrus' chin. His head didn't even move. Syrus blinked behind Harry and punched him in the spine.

He was in front of Harry again. A swift punch to the chin. Next to him. A dig to the side. Right. Knee to the stomach. Back elbow to the spine. Syrus grew faster and faster throwing more and more attacks until "I submit!" Harry yelled. He threw his hands up. Syrus stopped and took a step back to admire his handiwork. A battered and bruised Magician. "The place is all yours's" Harry said.

Syrus was exhausted and slumped over to an office chair to rest. All of his muscles ached both from his injuries and from the fatigue. The pump helped but only to some extent.

Harry re-dressed himself. The rabbit crawled back in his hat. He grimaced at the two doves taking refuge on the roof and he walked into the elevator. "I'll see you around!" he yelled across the room.

"And to each their own!" he dropped a smoke bomb and he was gone the elevator hadn't even left. The twins were shocked and amazed. In truth and honesty Syrus respected Harry, in some respects at least, he gave a little round of applause to the trick. It was impressive

Trinity was tapping away on a keyboard until she suddenly stopped. As soon as she did so the windows lost their tint the entire building was a shining white. And a Bright white beam of light shot up through the middle of the room and out through the roof. Trinity let out a cheer.

"We did it!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Syrus' first real one on one fight. And the twins firs successful mission. Don't forget to follow and favourite this story. If you want to leave some feed back either PM me or leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9: Kids Can Be Cruel

Trinity was sat in a canteen the room was gleaming white and metal as per usual. Whatever cleaners that this facility had must be worked to the bone. Never a stain never a scuff never a mark always shining clean. It was a staple of the riches that Atlas owned. The benches in the canteen where all an almost chrome yet still textured steel. Off to one corner was a que of adults in suits, body armour, military fatigues and the occasional intern n academy uniform all waiting for food.

The walls where all a gleaming white that made it feel like you needed sunglasses just to stay here for long periods of time. Trinity was sat at one of the lunch benches, the area before her was bare. Around her where an assortment of academy students all dressed in uniform. She had managed to make herself a small gaggle of friends. All of which were currently eating as she watched and chatted. It was easy for her to make friends everyone found it to make conversation with the test subject.

Trinity had just finished another lesson in field strategy. Hours of painstaking theory and reading followed by simulation after simulation. If she had to co-ordinate the extraction of any more civilians she would lose it. She was glad she had these little breaks. Hers where much longer than Syrus' and so she got to speak to people around the facility. Eventually she earned the staff's trust and was allowed to make conversation with people her age.

She sat in the canteen with her regular attire on. Waist coat, white shirt, stockings and skirt she was surprisingly well dressed especially compared to Syrus. There was something different though, around her neck was a collar clasped to her. On the collar where glyphs crudely carved into it as if done a by knife. She needed a new collar to keep her in check. After she broke her first collar trying to stop Syrus from killing that man.

She looked up at her friends all sitting there eating and chatting when Theta meekly walked up to the table holding her lunch tray and her head low. She slowly edged her way to the table before sitting down slowly and carefully as if not to set off a mine. Theta kept to herself eating and staying small. Trinity leaned in and smirked.

She pulled out a pencil she had hidden in one of her stockings and roughly dragged it into the metal shattering the pencil. Wood chipped lead snapped and the rubber on the back fell to the floor. A few chips of wood where left on the table but one of the glyphs on her collar had stopped glowing and had a large gash down it. She had neutralised the facility's means of listening on her.

"So how was your big date with Syrus?" she asked a wide devilish smirk stretched across her face. Admittedly Theta was a nice girl but Trinity couldn't trust her, wouldn't trust her. She broke out of the facility with Syrus. That seemed impossible to her and so interrogations where in order "go on spill the beans"

Theta jumped hearing the question embarrassed and worried. That was a secret and a crime she couldn't help Syrus out of the facility. No, she didn't. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about. W-why would I be on a date with your bother" she said avoiding looks from people at the table

The girl was lying and Trinity knew it. She put on the best impression of Theta she could raising the pitch of her voice a little "oh Syrus I love you 'Let me take you somewhere to say thank you' so that we can make sweet love under the starlight" Trinity had an evil expression on her face. Manipulation was in order "ring any bells?"

The girl next to Theta's jaw dropped a boy across the table chuckled and they all looked at her. Theta shrank looking down she felt as if she was being bared down upon by a court of judges. She went red in the face and looked downwards feeling everyone staring at her "it didn't happen like that! I didn't say it like that!" she burst out embarrassed. The girl next to theta was shocked, taken back, amazed. Her jaw agape she tried to question theta.

"No need to ask questions Alice." Trinity started laughing "she brought him to a candy store! What are you, ten? Where is the honeymoon going to be? The playground?" she laughed out loud and everyone on the table but Theta joined in.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Theta yelled through the embarrassment of being laughed at by all of her friends "i-it wasn't a date!"

"Oh really?" Trinity asked "just a pair of platonic friends sitting up on a tree looking out into the sunset. Or how about that kiss you got rejected?" the table erupted into laughter once more "rejected by a literal science guinea pig! Don't worry he is too naive to know it was all of your desperation incarnate"

"It was nothing! We just went to the park!"

"So what is it you like about him? His intensity? His need to fight? His looks? His body? The fact he refuses to wear a god damn shirt?" Trinity sniggered "really doesn't leave much to the imagination does he? God that is something Alex would do to show off" she pointed at the boy at the end of the table "and get nothing but disgusted looks"

Theta had gone a bright crimson. Tears began brimming in the sides of her eyes. She tried to contain herself as all of her friends heckled her growing more and more ashamed of herself. Soon the mocking became too much. She buried her face in her hands stood up from her seat and ran off out of the door sobbing and embarrassed.

Trinity had succeeded in her mind. She needed to make sure Theta was to pose no threat to her and her Brother but there was an heir of jealousy. Syrus had escaped without her, with the help of this girl, she felt as if was being replaced.

Her break finished and it was time for training in covert ops with Syrus. She was sat in her room reading while Syrus lay back in his bed and relaxed. Theta's footsteps where heard coming down the hallway. The wall in their room had been fixed so they could not blink outside of the room again.

The tray slid under the door and Syrus blinked to his feet and stuck his foot under the hatch in the door before it closed once more. "Hi" he said. Though he wasn't very good at speaking to people he saw Theta as a close friend, someone he could talk to.

Theta didn't reply instead she left in silence her footsteps could be heard growing faster and further away as she tried to get away as quickly as possible. Syrus was shocked he took a step back and went into deep thought. Did he do something wrong? Did he offend her? Why did she run off? He looked distraught. Most of the time he at least knew why he had upset someone. But this was different. Something was off he hadn't done anything wrong. "T-Trinity?"

"Yes?" Trinity's gaze shot up from her book she could hear the distress the slight stammer in his voice she could tree something was clearly on his mind "what is it?"

"S-something's wrong with Theta. W-was it me d-d-did I do something wrong?" he was worried and confused. She meant a lot to him. The first person to show him the real world the first person to introduce him to candy. He didn't want do loose her like that.

Trinity felt a horrible sensation of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea it would have such a detrimental effect on her brother. He could see the expression of worry in his eyes. He was distressed and in a state of panic and it was all her fault. "Syrus she's fine" she needed a lie "it's, it's a girl thing give her some time" nailed it. Syrus lay back down, his hands behind his head, and tried to relax

A loud banging came at the door and it swung open. Masque accompanied by two armed guards walked in. Trinity sprang to her feet. Syrus did not even open his eyes "who is it?" Syrus know who it was but he didn't want to give Masque the time of day.

"Father" Trinity greeted

"Trinity" Masque replied "Boy get up" he called out to Syrus

Syrus stayed there relaxing on his bed his eyes closed and his priorities out of the window. "I think I'd prefer a nap"

"Syrus I can see your pump is in you don't need rest don't lie to your fa-"

"What have I told you?" Syrus tutted intentionally trying to wind up the general "Tiberius you aren't my father"

"Syrus!" he cleared his throat and calmed down before carrying on "I try to be nice and I am always met with resistance. Anyway… I came to congratulate you on your success in your first mission"

"Thanks. Now scoot"

"Is it normal for boys your age to hate the person who houses them, takes care of them?"

"Enslaves them?" Syrus interrupted "yes it is normal"

Masque let out a sight of exasperation he felt there was no point talking to Syrus. "Trinity I am very proud of you. You did this facility proud. Keep up the good work. And please… try and talk some sense into your brother"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload however soon this story is going to be back on track and uploads will become more frequent. Chapters whill start getting longer after this one aswell.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Well Deserved Apology

Trinity was crouched under a desk in the darkness. Guards were yelling and shouting. Gunfire could be heard coming from… somewhere. A loose wire in the room caused occasional flickers of light. Providing what little illumination the room had. The sound of a fizzle from the wires could be heard, a grating noise making it hard to plan. There was the sound of banging and thundering footsteps everywhere. She stayed crouched and hidden. Where was Syrus? Was he ok? Was he alive? Questions and thoughts ran though her head as she tried to collect herself trying to figure out a plan. _Rattle_! A flurry of bullets hit the table and Trinity put her hand over her mouth. Don't scream Trinity. It was a panic fire. They don't know where you are. Low accuracy high fire rate. The man just panicked. Oh god Syrus where are you? She kept in a mental dialogue with herself. Formulating a plan.

Plan: confuse, stun then neutralise. Chance of survival: High. Likely casualties: a graze or two

She sprang to her feet. _Bang_! The desk flipped. She kicked it across the room, two armed guards facing in the other direction turned to face her in shock and surprise. A quick dive and a roll. Time to execute 1.5 seconds. Time to recover: 0.1 seconds. Time to plan: already done. A quick kick to the leg causes the first guard to reel. Quick blink behind the second guard, jump up and grab his throat. Pull hard. He flips over Trinity, falling to the ground. Second guard has recovered sprint up and… kick her leg was caught. Recalculate… pull your leg down, blink, pull and. _Bang_! Threats eliminated.

A flawless fight to her. Not even a scratch. It pays to plan. A quick nod and the crying mask retuned over her face.

Syrus Thist. In trouble as usual. So much trouble in fact there was no means of escape. This was not the steel room trouble. This was the steel room full of sharks… with chainsaws… made of more sharks. He was on his knees his hands cuffed behind his back. Five men with their guns pointed to him. His Glucose pump in the pocket of one of the guards.

Plan: hah that's funny. Chance of survival: I'll die with no regrets. Likely casualties: every single living part of me. Need for a shirt: never existed

He let out a roar springing to his feet and into the air kicking off in just the perfect way throwing him sideways and his foot towards the head of a nearby guard. A kick and guard was on the floor. Good I can die happy now. Syrus thought before pushing off on his hands and hopping to his feet. The men kept their guns pointed towards Syrus. He had already gathered that people fear you more when you act like Greyson when he is angry. So might as well do that.

He began to growl baring his teeth. The men tightened their grips around their guns. He pulled on his chains. Locked down tight. Pump gone. Conserve energy. You have one try Syrus. That was all the planning he ever believed he needed. He broke into a sprint for the man directly in front of him. Everyone opened fire but it was too late. He had blinked directly forwards. But not far raising his hands behind him as he blinked be managed to catch the man between him and his cuffs. The resulting outcome. The man was caught in Syrus' grasp. Syrus span around and twisted.

His once Adversary was now an accomplice. Or a meat shield, however you want to look at it. The chain twisted around the mains neck Syrus growled at the two remaining "shoot! I dare you" his mask dropped over his face to reveal a devilish grin as he looked at the men one pulled the trigger nailing his mask right between the mask right between the eyes.

Syrus' head jerked back from the impact. Looks like his cockiness could only get him so far. This was the end. He didn't have many regrets. Many _bad_ ones. He lived a good life, for what it was worth. If he could only do one more thing in this world it would be eat candy again. That sweet nectar sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He missed the taste right now, and every waking moment of his life. Trinity would have given the world to be with him. He and his shield began to fall back slowly. God what would Trinity think? Oh now this was not right. She would be torn apart. Oh no he couldn't do that to her. Why did he have to be so cocky! Please Trinity please move on. In his last thought he pleaded, pleaded to whatever god was listening that his death would not have an effect on her. This was wrong he was not deserving of the love she gave him. The worry when he was hurt or upset. And he was about to torture his sister in the worst way possible. By dying. This was bad. He was not as content anymore. He wanted to talk to her help her give her closure. But no she was god knows where ad he was over here. If there was a fate worse than death he found it. He would fail his sister. He had only ever made one true promise "Trinity I will never let them hurt you" and now he won't be able to make sure of that.

Oh and Theta! How would she fair? She could probably move on having lost a friend. It would make it difficult to bring meals to the cell. Hopefully he would be missed. Maybe they'd throw him a funeral? Fat chance. Goodbye world…

 _Thud_!They hit the floor and then silence. The end of Syrus Thist. Quick to violence, no social skills and a weak grasp on how the world worked. So young. The men walked over to the corpse and the man in his lifeless arms. The man was shaken the bullet was less than an inch from his head before it had barrelled into Syrus' forehead. The man pulled his colleague to his feet and he spoke onto a radio on his shirt. "One infiltrators remains, the first is terminated. Converting to _oof!_ " the man fell to the floor and pushed himself up.

"Liar" spoke an off white mask. A sickly grin stretched across its face. Something was wrong with it. Maybe the fact that it looked almost human, maybe the large eyes, the width of the mouth, the flared crater in its forehead or maybe the general colour of the mask. The masked figure took a short bow. "Somewhere between nano mesh and porcelain… bulletproof" the figure was gone. Now one of the men was not holding his gun. And now the figure was back but the gun was not. "Infiltrator, fighter, back from the dead."

"Syrus Thist at your service. I died with no regrets… you sure as shit wont" and with his introduction he swiftly dashed towards one of the men a fist flying he launched it into the jaw of the first man he saw. Is knuckles moved and shifted as the shape of the man's jaw changed with the punch. _Crack!_ Broken. His knee flew into the man who had shot him sending the man reeling and with an elbow to the spine the man hit the floor. Trying to push himself to his feet a foot to the head stopped that. And last was the man who had failed him. His trusty shield who didn't block anything. The culprit for Syrus' worry as he 'died'.

The man was already shaken from his near death experience with the bullet narrowly avoiding his head. He did not want to die that was for sure. But he couldn't move. Petrified at the smiling monstrosity that had incapacitated his friends with little effort. Syrus was slightly miffed that his friend had not done his job. He grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar and pinned him to a wall. The grin, already so wide it could be used to measure buildings, only widened further. It looked worrying. If there was an uncanny valley, this mask lay in the uncanny ravine. "No! No please!" the man sobbed "I beg you don't kill me!" Syrus was confused behind his mask. He hadn't killed anyone had he? No either broken or unconscious. Murder was far too drastic, even he knew that.

Syrus seeing the opportunity pulled a combat knife from the man's pocket and placed it to his cheek. "No! Please w-w-what do you want I'll do anything!" the man screamed a look of pure terror in his eyes. Syrus keeping his intimidation act up began to laugh. Hysterically. Harder and harder. The funniest joke on earth must have been told to him. But the laughter served its purpose. The man was shaken. The epitome of terror was in the room, at least according to the man. A fist hit the man in the face knocking him out. But it didn't belong to Syrus.

"Ever heard of too far!" a voice yelled from the shadows "That was out of line!" it continued. Out from the shadows came a top hat. Then a polished shoe then a well-kept trouser leg, another and a smart blazer and then a face. An unhappy face. "I came to talk. I came to talk! And what do I find? You stealing my line and acting like a psychopath!" The figure seemed angrier about the usage of 'his line' more than the questionable behaviour from Syrus. The figure was brandishing a cane which he threw against the ground causing it to bounce upwards to he could catch it higher up. He swiftly threw the cane into Syrus' stomach causing the boy to keel over as it hit him. "Harry shirk at your line stealing service!" he said with a frown upon his face.

Syrus sprinted at the magic man throwing a punch. And missing. Harry had moved out of the way pulling the boy's hood down in the proses "how did you get in here!" he grunted furious that the well-dressed young man was back. Harry retaliated with a swift dig to the jaw "the door idiot!" he spat equally angry. Syrus grabbed the hand and pulled it sending his fist bowling for the stomach of harry. It landed and harry also keeled. "Leave now you, you terrorist! You prick!" he screamed before being silenced by a blow to the temple from the pad of Harry's palm. "I…came…to…talk!" he scoffed through gritted teeth. Harry stood up and walked into the corner of a room "Screw you! If you grow a few brain cells follow the doves!" and as he reached the corner he pulled a cloak over himself. Confetti spilled in every direction and he disappeared.

Trinity walked into the room soon after looking saddened to the point of tears and terrified. She saw her brother his fists clenched and panting "oh my god! Syrus you are alive!"

"He got in"

"Who?"

"Shirk, the boy who a fought in the tower"

"How?"

"I have no idea" Trinity looked at her brother. He was in no state to carry on. Bruised and broken. Likely a break or a fracture. He was too reckless. He never cared about his own safety.

"Close the simulation"

"No Trinity I can carry on!"

"Syrus shut up. Look at yourself." The walls of the room fell away. The veil of darkness was lifted and they were in a large light room. The ceiling was high and the walls where far appear. This was some variety of grand hall staff of all variety littered the edges of the room and florescent lights where place equidistant above the floor. Mechanised installations deconstructed the room around them and they stood there all manner of staff there and ready to tend to the two. As soon as the twins where accessible a pair of medics ran to Syrus. Grasping him and trying to tend to his wounds, trying to grasp at the restless boy's body. He pulled, he writhed and he yelled. "Get off!" he screamed to the two trying to heal his wounds. The two dressed all in white let go and shrank like a pair of mice in the face of tiger. Almost shaking they looked at him wanting to carry on their job.

Syrus stamped towards Trinity a scowl upon his face and his finger pointed towards her. Making chase behind him was a pair of medics. Their job was not easy. To help make someone who feels fine feel better was utter hell. Like attempting to pull a thorn out of a wild wolf that could still bite. The uncompromising young man would not listen to reason, would not take caution into consideration and picked all of the wrong fights. But he had good reason. He was lucky. Luck was all it was. Never lost anything significant that he could recollect, lucky, never hurt significantly badly until now, lucky, never ever lost. Not once. He was the working man's spoilt rich child. "I had that! I got them all and not one casualty. I tried! You can't do this every time I get a little roughed up!" Trinity was sat on a bench. Her arm held out as a medic sprayed some kind of greenish brown spray across a graze on her arm. He inspected every action. The finger that depressed the spray nozzle. The cone of spray that came out. The film that coated her arm. The thumb and forefinger that peeled it off. She was not listening.

Syrus would never lay a finger on her. Not once. She was his only companion in this terrible world. But suddenly he balled his fist "Trinity listen to me!" she continued to blank him. He was not in good shape. Wounded and broken. He was not in the right. One of the medics reached up to Syrus. A young man .short blonde hair, a pair of light green eyes. He was trying to help the boy. He saw the trouble in Syrus' voice. The anger displayed across his body. The blood trawling down his limbs. He reached up putting his hand on Syrus' shoulder.

This was a mistake. The boy was new unlike his partner a young woman too late to warn him of the trouble. The danger that came with working on project bloodline masquerade. Syrus Thist. The number one danger. As he slowly but surely moved his arm upwards to put his hand on Syrus' shoulder her eyelids parted from each other at a fast rate causing her eyes to appear larger. She threw her hand out and ducked it back in the fear of agitating Syrus. She pulling her hands back she then began to mover them in a symmetrical fashion so that her forefingers touched the bridge of her nose creating some kind of mask like pattern with her hand obscuring her nose and mouth. She could hardly watch what was to come next. Her head continually shaking left and right faster and faster. And then he did it his hand was on Syrus' shoulder.

Nothing happened. The room was silent "hey there buddy. Why don't you sit down and we can get you patched up then you can try ag-" the medic could not finish his sentence. He was interrupted by an object that had hit him the jaw. A tan, rectangular, hard object with four ridges in it traveling at high speed for the boy's jaw. Attached to the object was the rest of Syrus' arm "Don't touch me!" he screamed. His screams echoed across the halls and everything when silent. No more chatter between workers exchanging information. Trainers discussing routines. All was quiet. There was the sound of shuffling and clicking as guards all over the room readied their weapons aimed at Syrus. The other medic that was still conscious backed away from him.

"Do it! Come on! Shoot me! Kill me! Oh wait you can't! I am too much of an investment! My life keeps all of you payed!" he screamed to the hall. The entirety of the staff knew this to be true. If it wasn't Syrus would be dead years ago. The guards however did not back down. Syrus waked up to one of the guards until he was a metre away growling. The man kept his rifle pointed at him "stand down soldier" he said in a low angry voice. The man kept his weapon raised "stand down soldier" his vice was raised in volume slight. A few decibels more than the last. No reaction. At a first glance. On closer inspection it was apparent that the man's aim was slightly shaky. "Stand down soldier" he lent in closer fury upon his face. The medic still visible behind him. The medic's face was red from the impact. A small bead of blood trawled down from his mouth to his chin. The guard kept his gun held up his hands shaking faster. Whatever was behind the back one way visor on his head was unknown. Anger? Tears? Or vacant thoughts? Nobody could tell.

"Syrus stop it!" Trinity yelled across the vast expansive room. Syrus' head jerked around. He was not happy with the situation. And his face showed that. His teeth where shown like a dog readying for conflict.

"I'm sorry did they reject your request to put your horse on the space shuttle? Looks like it can't get any higher after all!" he yelled

Trinity was growing angry herself. The boy was hurt and he was throwing a hissy because he was getting the attention he needed. She did this all for him. She gave him the rest he needed. She got him out of difficult situations. She was so mad she couldn't find the words. She clenched her fists and stormed up to her. The two frowned at each other in absolute rage. Syrus looking down at her and Trinity looking back up. "She told me what you did." Syrus said. His tone shifting to that of a more disappointed tone.

Trinity had to take a second to ponder the thought. Who was "she" she had some thoughts. A few fleeting ideas. But nothing concrete. "W-what" she muttered looking back up at Syrus. There was a look of worry on her face. Her lip quivered. And then Syrus opened his mouth. "I don't know how or what the hell you did to her! I don't get how this works! She was in tears! Trinity she was in tears! Her friends laugh at her, she is scared to be seen around me, she was on only friend around here! Why!"

There was something wrong. In the pit of her stomach she felt something. Like a horrible disease. Like she had swallowed some kind of poison. Unlike an ache there was no pain only an unease. She was feeling guilt, ceaseless guilt. She had made a mistake. What she had done was not right. And she felt the full force of her actions. It was because of her that he was acting so erratic. She tried to form a sentence in her head. She wanted to say sorry she wanted to fix everything she wished she could turn back the clock.

She opened her mouth. She had nothing to say. But she was going to try if it killed her. She wanted her bother back. They were meant to be a team and she wanted to keep it that way. Nothing she couldn't think of anything. Her diaphragm expanded causing oxygen to rush into her lungs as she prepared to say anything. She needed to right her wrongs.

The entire room was silent. There was a footstep. No one payed attention to it. Another footstep, the faint nose of ceramic scraping against wood. Another footstep, the sound of the gears turning in Trinity's head "I" _Crash!_ The sound of a cry, a cry of pain, anguish, agony. Something had gone awry. The pained cry had come from Syrus. On one knee in pain. There was some form of shining white arrowhead lodged in his Achilles tendon surrounding his foot where a series of other white projectiles of the same moniker. Strewn among them a handle. Ceramic.

All attention was drawn towards a figure stood next to a coffee table. On the coffee table where an assortment of mugs and a coffee stain signifying the lack of a single mug on the table. The figure stood tall. In a white suit and a pair of dress shoes. Bolted into his forehead was a military rank made of metal. Dark brown eyes sat beneath the rank the brows above angled downwards towards the bridge of the nose. The nose had no markings except for a small bandage the size of an eighth of a small piece of selotape. Moving down was a cleanly shaven upper lip. The other stayed closely stuck to its companion. "Lay a finger on her and it will be the end of you" boomed a deep low pitched voice. General Masque.

Syrus charged at the new aggressor, having pulled the ceramic chip out of his foot. He was losing blood. His footprints would trick any tracker making them think a wounded amputee had hopped across the room. Masque walked towards Syrus, slowly. A blank expression across his face. Syrus reeled back for a punch. He swung his weight with the fist only to find a well-timed blow to his writs caused him to topple. "Learn your place boy!" Syrus pulled himself up and took another swing only to meet a perfect counter. The iris on Masque's left eye turned a bight shade of blood red. One by one each attempt at an attack was thwarted by another one of Masque's flawless counters. Syrus was already injured his aura was low. He could not fight in a state like this. But still he tried. He pulled himself up to face Masque only to feel the handle of Masque's pistol hit him square in the cheekbone. Masque raised his hand again holding his pistol by the barrel "no!" screamed a young female voice. A shape dived in front of him just before hitting Syrus. Causing him to instead hit the shape. It fell to the ground a metre to the left. Trinity's body was slumped on the floor.

The colour drained from Masque's eye and from his face. He had just struck who to him was his daughter. He felt remorse he felt wrong. His heart sank and he walked over to her. Was she okay? He reached out one arm to check. Trinity instantly sprang up grasping the pistol out of Masque's hand and pointing it at him "Medic!" she yelled out to the room of spectators "Medic!" she kept both hands on the gun pointing it at Masque. A gang of medics sprinted to Syrus tending his wounds.

Masque ducked down dived to one side and lunged for the gun grasping it from Trinity's hands leaving her defenceless. "Brawn doesn't always win. Especially when you can react quickly enough" Trinity smiled back. She enjoyed the challenge. Not the bruise on her cheek though. She opened her hand and to the dismay of Masque out dropped all of the bullets that once populated the pistol in Masque's hand. "Well played." He turned to the others "Training is over everyone back to your stations"

Training was over the conflict was resolved. And Theta was walking down a hallway oblivious to what had happened. She was alone wandering the facility for some form of adventure. Trinity blinked into the room behind her and began to run after her. It wasn't a sprint and was just slightly faster that a jog "hey I want to talk" theta kept her head down and picked up the pace waking faster. She ignored Trinity as best she could. "Wait up" Trinity called out. Theta gave no response hoping that Trinity would leave if she ignored her. "I want to say sorry" she spoke out. Theta stopped in her tracks. This was worth listening to. The girl pivoted on a dime to listen to what Trinity had to say. Not knowing how to ask for said apology she sat there in silence waiting for her to talk. Trinity took a deep breath and opened up her mouth. She had ben practicing this for a while before. Though seeing Theta in person she only felt worse.

Theta was not an inherently confident girl. Shy, easily embarrassed and if given the choice between conversation and staying quiet she would always choose the latter. Her body language exuded that. She always looked down instead of at her addressor, she stayed small and to herself. Trinity, trained in tactics and negotiations, was taught to read body language and could read this like a book. It instantly made her feel bad for embarrassing her in front of her friends.

"I came to say I'm sorry" she started "what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I-I was jealous. I have never been out there aside from missions and I felt jealous. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me"


End file.
